The Son of the Original Hybrid
by Sblck
Summary: The world changed on October 31, 2000 - that was the day the Original Hybrid adopted Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter even though I wish I did.**

 **Chapter One**

 **A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the ground right in front of them.**

 **If the motorcycle is huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and least 5 times as wid. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and a beard hid most of his face, his hands the size of trash can lid and his feet in their leather boots were like baby Dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

" **Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sending relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

" **Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore sir," said the giant climbing carefully off the motorcycle is he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me I've got him Sir."**

" **No problems were there?"**

" **No Sir - the house was almost destroyed, but I got him out right before the Muggles started swarming around. He fell asleep as I was flying over Bristol.**

 **Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible was a baby boy fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet black hair over his forehead they can see it curiously shape cut like a Bolt of lightning.**

" **Is that where- ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

" **Yes" said Dumbledore, he'll have that scar forever."**

" **Couldn't you do something about it Dumbledore?"**

" **Even if I could I wouldn't, scars can come in handy I have one myself above my left knee that's the perfect map of London Underground. Well give him – give him here Hagrid - we better get this over with."**

 **Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys house.**

" **Could I - could I say goodbye to him Sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him one must have been a very scratchy whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

" **Shh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the muggles!"**

" **Sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief in burying his face in it. "But I can't stand it Lily and James dead and poor Harry off to live with Muggles-"**

" **Yes, yes it's very sad but get a grip on yourself Hagrid or we'll be found," professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walk to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the door step took a letter out of the cloak and tucked inside Harry's basket and then came back to the other 2. For a full minute the 3 of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shown from Dumbledore's eye seemed to have gone out.**

" **Well" said Dumbledore finally that's that we have no business staying here. We may as well go enjoy the celebrations."**

" **Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be taking Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore sir."**

 **Wiping streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve Hagrid swung himself on to the motorcycle and kick the engine into life with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

" **I shall see you soon I expect Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

 **Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street on the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and 12 balls of lights sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see a bundle of blankets on the number on the step number 4.**

" **Good luck Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel in with the swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

That's the way this story originally was supposed to turn out. What no one noticed was that as Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid left to join the celebrations there was someone else nearby. Someone who watched with fascination as 3 magical beings left a child on the door step of the most ordinarily boring house he had ever seen.

He walked up to the door step where a small baby with jet black hair and a curious little lightning Bolt scar on his forehead was sleeping in the cold November night. He picked up the baby and said with a smirk on his face, "Well now this isn't this an interesting situation. I wonder, who in their right mind would ever leave you here? A magical being does not belong with mortals especially one like you."

"I think you'd be better off with me lad then here in this disturbing suburbia," he said with a sneer and walked away carrying the baby. As all over Britain people raised their glass say to Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived never knowing that Harry Potter now in the arms of one of the most dangerous men ever to walk the earth, the one, the only, Original Hybrid.

 **Notes: Yes I know that most of the chapter is directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone – the real story begins in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter even though I wish I did.**

 **Chapter Two**

 _10 years later_

 **You are cordially invited**

 **to join the Mikaelson Family**

 **for afternoon tea**

 **at 12:00pm tomorrow**

"Did you get the same letter I did?" said Caroline as she walked through the back door.

"Yes. Any ideas of what this is about?"

"Not a clue. Are you going to go Elena?"

"I don't want to Caroline but I think it would be best if I did. I'd rather know what's going on instead of guessing," said Elena. She had no desire to be anywhere near any of the Mikaelson's and no one could blame her, considering the fact that most of them had tried to kill her.

"What about you Caroline?"

"I'm curious to know what sort of scheme Klaus is planning sending out these invitations so count me in."

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous."

"I'm sure Elena. Besides I'm a vampire – I'll be safer than you."

As the girls talked in the Gilbert family kitchen they could hear the front door open. "Hey is anyone in here?"

"In the kitchen Bonnie," shouted Caroline to the witch.

"I just got this weird invite to the Mikaelson's…"

"We know we got them too," interrupted Elena.

"Any idea what all this is about?" asked Bonnie.

"Not a clue. It's been a few weeks since Alaric was desiccated, and their mother died so what else could have happened that they know about and we don't." said Caroline as she moved around the kitchen.

"I don't know," said Elena, "But I'm going to find out tomorrow when I go."

"And what makes you think that we'll allow you to go," said Damon from behind the girls surprising them. Not even Caroline had heard the century old vampire sneak up behind them. "For all you know this could be trap so that Klaus could get his hands on more doppelganger blood."

"Damon I am not a princess that needs protection. I can take care of myself and no one tells me what I can and can't do," responded Elena with a glare. She was so tired of people making decisions for her, so tired of people always trying to protect her. She had survived through things that most people couldn't even imagine and yet everyone around her treated her like she was completely helpless.

"I'm just trying to watch out for you Elena."

"When have I ever asked you to take care of me Damon. I can take care of myself."

"Not well," he snarked cruelly. For someone who claimed to love the girl he seemed to enjoy tearing her down.

"Hey," said Caroline, "Elena can do whatever she wants and we will always be there to support her."

"That's right Damon so back off," said Bonnie. The witch was furious, she never liked Damon Salvatore and getting to know him made her hate him even more. Bonnie blamed him for all the pain and death that occurred in Mystic Falls since the day he got there. At least Stefan tried to be a good person. Damon just seemed to revel in being a vampiric asshole and his first instinct – to kill everyone in his way had gotten the Mystic Falls Scooby gang in more trouble then not. Added to that fact his restraint seemed to be even less since Alaric was desiccated meant that the witch hated him even more.

"Well I seem to be the only one concerned with Elena's safety."

"In no way shape or form are you the only one concerned with Elena's safety Damon. It's just that we actually respect Elena's right to make her own decisions with her life," said Caroline. She hated Damon ever since she became a vampire and got all the memories he had compelled away back. The only reason she put up with him was because of Stefan and Elena. If the elder Salvatore brother was set on fire then Caroline would cheerfully roast marshmallows over his corpse.

"Damon…" began Elena before she was interrupted.

"Damon we need to go. We need to find out what the Mikaelson's are up to, so we don't get taken by surprise," said Stefan. The younger Salvatore brother had sneaked in after his brother and began to add his two cents to the situation.

Seeing Stefan again made Elena feel very conflicted. On one hand he was the first person she had ever truly fallen in love with. On the other hand, he had lied to her, nearly terrified her to death threatening to drive off the Wickery Bridge and was willing to sacrifice anyone and everyone if it meant getting revenge on the Mikaelson's. She didn't know if she could ever forgive him for that and like his brother he had the same habit of hiding things from her and making decisions for her like she was a child in need of protection instead of a strong woman in her own right just because she was human. They both say that they love her, but they don't respect her and Elena didn't want to be with someone who didn't give her the respect she deserved.

"Damon, I have to go and I was not asking for your permission," said Elena. She was really starting to get fed up with both Salvatores. It's her life and she was going to live it the way she chose to.

"Elena I'm just trying to look out for you," said Damon while looking at her soulfully, using the charms that had gotten him his way with the last of the Petrova's before.

"I appreciate it Damon but no matter what you say I'm still going. And don't even think about trying to compel me to change my mind Caroline and Bonnie will be staying with me. Right girls."

"Absolutely," said the witch. She was hoping that Damon was going to try something. There were quite a few spells that she was dreaming to have an excuse to try on the vampire.

"Definitely," said the vampire. Damon might be able to heal from a broken neck but it would still hurt and he'd be knocked out so he would no longer be their problem.

Damon was not pleased. He had always been able to get Elena to do what he wished before and he didn't like the change. Though in his own way Damon did care for Elena it wasn't a healthy feeling. He merely transferred his obsessive feelings toward Katherine to Elena. That made him very dangerous and more unstable than the Mystic Falls gang realized.

"Why is everyone in our kitchen?" asked Jeremy as he walked in through the door with Matt following him. Matt was carrying the same invitation that was on the kitchen tablet.

"Matt don't tell me that you got an invite as well," said Caroline.

"Yeah I found it in the mailbox when I got home from work."

"I don't get it," said Damon. "I can understand why they want us there but why invite the quarterback?"

"I don't know Damon but that's not important. Right now we have to decide if we're going or not," said Stefan from where he was brooding in the corner.

"Well I don't know about any of you guys but I'm going. They only way to find out what's going on is to confront them directly," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy there is no possible way that I'm going to let you go."

"Elena there's no way you can stop me. If you're going then I'm going."

"Jeremy it's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Elena don't be a hypocrite. If it's too dangerous for me it's too dangerous for you. You're just as human as I am."

"Yes, but Klaus needs living human doppelganger blood so that gives me a bit of an edge. He needs me alive"

"Yes, Elena he needs you alive but that really isn't much of a restraint if you think about everything else he can do to you before he kills you."

Elena knew in her heart that Jeremy was right. She knew that she was being hypocritical by trying to keep him away from the supernatural. That it was too late and that he was as deeply involved as she was, but she didn't care. He was her little brother and she wanted to protect him. She wanted him to be able to live a normal life, go to college, get married, have kids and move on with his life away from all the chaos caused by her doppelganger status. That was her true dream, for her brother to have a happy ending. But she knew that would never happen, not unless she got Damon to compel all knowledge of the supernatural from her brother and even that may not work because of his power to see ghosts. Compulsion wouldn't be able to take that ability from him.

"Elena, I know that you're trying to protect me, but this is our lives now. The supernatural is not going to go away – no matter how much you want it to."

"But your life shouldn't be like this Jeremy. You should be worried about passing your classes, what college you're going to go to, who you're going to ask to the prom. Not what crazy thing is going to happen in Mystic Falls this week."

"Elena if our lives were the way they were supposed to be Mom, Dad, Aunt Jenna, Jon, Bonnie's mom and grandmother and Caroline's dad would still be alive. You can't live your life wishing it was different. You have to deal with it how it is," said Jeremy with a sigh. As much as he loved his sister he was getting fed up with her idea that she knew what was best. The Salvatore's indulging and catering to her every whim didn't help the situation. Luckily no one knew Elena better than he did and he could tell that she was getting tired of their high handedness. Jeremy may consider the Salvatores to be sort-of-friends but he never forgot how unstable they both were.

"Elena you really can't stop Jeremy from coming if that's what he wants. Any argument you use to keep him out of it can be used on you as well. He has had plenty of experience with the supernatural and every time you have tried to keep him out of it has only put him in more danger," said Stefan.

Elena knew that Stefan was right even though she didn't want to admit it. Was it so much to ask for to want a normal life where that most important problem that she had to face was bad grades and not getting into the college of her choice.

"Elena," said Bonnie as she reached out to hold Elena's clenched fist. "You know that they're right."

Elena really did not want to admit that.

"And you know that we are all safest if we go together."

"So, it's agreed. Tomorrow we all go to the Mikaelson mansion and find out what's going on. Speculating will get us nowhere," said Caroline with a smile.

"I still don't like this idea," said Damon.

"Well no one cares about what you like," said Caroline with a sneer. No matter how much time passed she would never stop hating Damon Salvatore.

"Hey here's a good idea, why don't you be useful and go seduce Klaus. After all being the blond distraction is the only thing you'll ever be good at."

"Damon!" yelled everyone else in the kitchen. Even Jeremy yelled at Damon even though he wasn't very close to Caroline. After all there were lines and Damon, like always, seemed to delight and trampling all over them.

"What? I was just saying what everyone was thinking," said Damon with a sneer. After all he couldn't let his little chew toy think that she had the upper hand.

"Damon, shut up," said Stefan angrily. "No one thinks that about Caroline and besides you shouldn't talk. After all the only thing you're good at is compelling girls not seducing them."

"You really want to go there brother."

Before the two Salvatores could start Elena said, "Enough! Both of you stop it. You're not helping anyone acting like idiots. Just leave, we'll meet up here tomorrow and go to the Mikaelson's together alright."

"Alright."

"If I can't convince you that this is a stupid idea."

"No you can't Damon, go home," said Elena with a glare.

As the Salvatore brothers left the Gilbert family home Matt asked, "Caroline are you ok?" Even though they weren't dating anymore Matt stilled cared about his ex-girlfriend and knew her quite well. So, he could see how much what Damon said hurt her.

"Yeah Matt, I'm fine. I know better than to listen to anything that comes out of Damon Salvatore's mouth," said Caroline with a fake smile. Everyone could see that even though she was trying not to let him Damon's words had attacked her on insecurities about herself.

"Caroline ignore what Damon says. Anything that comes out of his mouth is just another attempt to manipulate you," said Bonnie. She hated how much Damon had hurt her best friend. If it wasn't for the fact that Elena cared for him the Bennet witch would have set him on fire years ago. As time passed it got harder and harder to restrain herself from acting on the impulse to remove Damon Salvatore from their lives, permanently. She still didn't understand why Elena cared about Damon. Bonnie Bennet saw no redeeming qualities in the eldest Salvatore.

"You know what, you too are going to stay here tonight," said Elena. "Its been a long time since we had some girl time and we need it so go home pack clothes and PJs for tonight and tomorrow and come back."

"Elena shouldn't we prepare for tomorrow," asked Caroline.

"No. What happens tomorrow will happen, nothing we do will change that so for tonight we're just going to be normal high school girls having a sleepover, maybe a mani-pedi, watching a movie and relaxing. Matt do you mind Jeremy staying at your house and Jeremy can you stay at Matt's house tonight?" asked Elena.

"Sure Elena," said Matt with a smile, happy that Caroline wouldn't be alone tonight. He knew that if she was she could constantly think about what Damon said and all that he did and never get any sleep. Sometimes it was hard, stopping himself from getting revenge on Damon for killing his sister and hurting Caroline.

"Yeah that's fine with me, the last thing I want to do is smell all that nail polish you guys are going to use," said Jeremy as he went upstairs to pack an overnight bag.

"So, what's the plan guys," said Caroline with a bright smile, happy to try and put what happened behind her. "A marathon of our favorite movies, eating food we know is bad for us and mani-pedis."

"Just like we did before all this craziness started," said Bonnie. "You're right Elena it's just what the doctor ordered."

"OK then girls get home and get a change of clothes and come back ASAP. We have hours of movies to go through and we have to pick which ones to watch and what colors to paint our nails."

"Aye Aye Sir," said Bonnie and Caroline big smiles on their faces. Smiles that Elena had not seen in far too long. _I should have done this earlier._ _We need a moment of normality after the past few years of insanity_.

"That's Captain to you land lubbers," said Elena as she pretended to take off a pirate captain's hat and bowed to her audience. She already knew what movie was going to be her choice. No one did a swashbuckling adventure better than Captain Jack Sparrow. And an adventure where the good guys win, the bad guys get vanquished and the hero gets the girl is just what the doctor ordered.

As the girls got ready for their sleepover on the other side of town someone else was having quite the night himself.

"Nik why the hell would you invite the doppelganger bitch and her sycophants to our house," yelled Rebekah.

"I agree Nik – what possible reason would they come here. If you want to kill them just kill them. Stop playing this stupid game," said Kol. "Though I don't deny watching them try so hard to kill us and fail miserably every time is entertaining. Even though they aren't very bright since they haven't realized that the only reason we let them live is because we see them as entertainment."

Even though the rest of his siblings agreed with him none of them were a crass as Kol to say it out loud.

"They do have a point Niklaus, what is this really about," said Elijah as he stared at his brother.

There is very little about Niklaus Mikaelson that Elijah did not know. They only time Nik was ever truly off Elijah's radar was in the last 10 years and still the head of the Mikaelson family didn't know what happened then. The only information he truly had was that his brother spent most of his time in England but other than that it's a mystery.

"If you all truly want to know what's going on you'll join me tomorrow and greet our guests."

"Why would I want to waste my afternoon being in the same company as the Mystic Falls Scooby Gang," asked Rebekah with a sneer. No matter how much time passed she would never forgive Elena for pretending to be her friend only to stab her in the back.

"Because it's important to me, because you're all curious and nosey, because you're bored? Just pick a reason and be there Rebekah. You know that you will anyway so why bother trying to fight it?" said Klaus with a smirk.

Klaus turned around with a glass of whiskey in his hand and as he was walking away he said, "And make sure that Finn will be there as well, trust me it'll be an unforgettable little get together."

"Now I'm even more curious about what he's planning," said Kol. In his eyes his siblings could see the intelligence that the youngest living Mikaelson brother usually hid. Kol may be ruthless, selfish and violent but no one could deny that he was smart. When they were alive Kol had been a magical prodigy, there was no one on the planet who know more about magic. The loss of his magic was a big part of the reason why he was so unstable – he never forgave their parents for what they had stolen from him. Over the centuries he got close to many a witch and even though he couldn't use magic anymore he couldn't stop himself from learning more and more magic. Many witches throughout history remembered him as a teacher and because of that many covens were devoted to him.

"Agreed," said Elijah, his eyes narrowed in concentration trying to guess what his brother was planning.

"It doesn't matter either way," said Rebekah, "One way or another whatever Nik is planning will be our problem so if only to defend ourselves from what he's planning we'll have to go to his tea."

"I'll contact Finn and tell him to come home. I rather doubt he'll be pleased to stop his trip with Sage."

"Well what do you expect Elijah? Finn's been in a coffin for 900 years because Nik panicked over his suicidal tendencies and didn't think that his girlfriend would be enough of a reason for him to keep going," said Kol as he lounged on the couch.

"True enough and he isn't pleased with us leaving him in the coffin either," said Rebekah to her brothers as she sipped on a glass of wine.

"It doesn't matter, I'd rather that all of us are together – something is going on with Niklaus and I rather doubt that I'll be able to let my guard down until I know what. He's been planning for something for weeks," said Elijah as he straightened his suite getting up from his seat to call his elder brother. As he walked to the phone Elijah passed the staircase he looked up to where he could hear his brother moving around in his art studio. He hoped that whatever happened tomorrow wouldn't ruin the fragile peace that they were living. It had been centuries since they were all together and Elijah didn't want it to end yet.

In his art studio Klaus was moving through his paintings to get to one hidden in the back, safe from where anyone could see it. It was a painting of a young boy with black hair, emerald green eyes and a big smile. Just looking at the painting could make the ruthless Original smile in a way no one, not even his own family, thought he was capable of. _We'll see each other soon Hadrian. I'll make sure that you'll be safe in our new home._ As he sipped his drink he thought about what would happen tomorrow. When he adopted Hadrian 10 years ago he never expected that he would change so much. Of course, Klaus was still a ruthless bastard who had no problem killing anyone who got in his way but in some situations there was a slight change in attitude. A focus on things that would be better for the child in his care rather than his own selfishness. That was a big part of the reason he wanted an army of hybrids and making sure that his parents were dead, Klaus was aware of how little his parents cared about the collateral damage of their actions and would never let another child in his care be harmed by someone after him.

 **Notes: This is my first time ever publishing something. I would really appreciate it anyone reading this would review my story – tell me what you think but please no flames, I'm still trying to figure out my writing style.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter even though I wish I did.**

 **Chapter Three**

"OK so we're all here. Where's Klaus?" asked Caroline as she looked around the room. Even though she was acting like she didn't care she was worried. It was one thing for Caroline to put her life in danger it was another thing to get her mother involved. She couldn't understand why the Mikaelsons would also invite her mother, the mayor and Bonnie's father, who had only been in town for a few days, to their tea but she didn't like it.

"My brother will be here momentarily," said Elijah as he poured himself some tea. He wondered to himself if it was too early to add some bourbon to his tea, he could already feel a headache start to form from being in the room with so many children. Even worse they were children who thought that they were adults.

"Would you like some more tea ladies?"

"No thank you Elijah though I won't say no to one of those biscuits," said Jenna. She had just gotten back to town after going back to school for a few weeks to present her thesis and just found out that her ex-boyfriend was entombed for the rest of his life. Jenna's relationship with her niece and nephew had taken another hit because of all the secrets and lies. They were so worried about protecting her that she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to a man she thought she might have been in love with.

"I'm sure my brother will be here momentarily," said Elijah as he sneaked a glance at his watch. "Are you all looking forward to your senior year of high school?"

"Yes, I can't wait to start planning the decade dance," said Caroline. "Though I haven't quite decided on what decade it will be."

"I'm sure that whatever decade you choose it'll be amazing Caroline," said Liz as she sipped her tea. She was happy that her daughter was focusing on something normal. Liz hoped that her daughter's senior year would be much better than her previous high school experience. As much as she loved Elena like another daughter, Liz could never truly forget that the reason her daughter was dead was because she was Elena's friend – even though she would never say it out loud. She also wasn't sure how to feel about Damon, someone who acted like her friend but he was also someone she could tell that her daughter hated. Every time Liz asked Caroline she always claimed that it was ancient history and not at all relevant to now but then she would always remind her mother to make sure that she took vervain everyday.

"Do you have any plans for senior year Bonnie," asked her father Rudy. Being in the home of ancient vampires was making him very uncomfortable. He really did not like magic or anything to do with the supernatural. If his daughter ever decided to lock away her grimoires and never do magic again he would be very happy man.

"Just looking into college and what I want to major in. I haven't quite decided yet."

"Just make sure you don't just apply to Whitmore – you might get better a scholarship or like a program better somewhere else. You have to do some research, New York and LA have some wonderful schools," said Rudy as he talked to his daughter, but he was hoping that all the teens were listening. There was more to life then Mystic Falls. The world was a big, wonderful place and the only way to see it was to experience it yourself.

"Of course Dad," said Bonnie. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. If she went to Whitmore with Elena and Caroline like they had planned – nothing would change. There would be another supernatural crazy who's trying to kill them and she would have to do even more magic. As much as she loved magic, she hated feeling like she was a magical 8 ball -shaken to find a solution to the problem. The constant stress was starting to get to the Bennet witch. She knew that her friends appreciated what she did, but she also knew that the Salvatores saw her as a tool to be used and if she ever said no they would probably try to kill her.

"What about you boys, what are your plans?" asked Carol Lockwood. The mayor looked like she completely comfortable at the Mikaelson mansion. As the woman who used to be the wife of the mayor and now is the mayor she was used to hiding what she was feeling.

"Just getting ready for Varsity so far Mrs Lockwood," said Matt. He still wasn't sure of why he was here. He'd always been kept away from everything because out of everyone he was the only one who was still normal. His best friend was a hybrid, his sister was a dead vampire, his ex-girlfriends were a vampire and a doppelganger and so on. He was trying to save up some money to possibly move away from supernatural central.

"Just hoping to pass all of my classes," said Jeremy as he looked around. He was doing his best to keep an eye on all the vampires in the room. Tyler was standing with all the other hybrids in the corner. Kol and Rebekah were speaking to each other in front of the bar. Elijah was entertaining the adults in the center with Finn and Sage seated together on the loveseat behind him and the Salvatores were at the corner opposite from the hybrids. Jeremy knew that if there was any sort of trouble it would be caused by one of the Salvatores', most likely Damon, starting something and escalating it. He couldn't wait for the day that his sister finally got fed up with the brothers' constantly dragging her into trouble. Their lives were normal before the Salvatore brother's selfishness ruined everything. If they hadn't come into town Klaus would most likely have never found Elena and so many innocent people would still be alive.

As Elena nibbled on her biscuit she couldn't help but hope that Klaus would show up soon. Everyone was restless and wondering what was going to happen next and she could see the Salvatore brothers out of the corner of her eye. She could tell that Damon was becoming more and more annoyed by the moment and was thinking about leaving and would probably try and take her with him.

As Damon moved out of his corner to the center of the room to say something that would no doubt insult at least half of the people in the room the double doors opened and Klaus walked followed by someone carrying paperwork that did not look even remotely human.

The Mystic Falls' natives could only stare at the being who was quite short, had long finger almost like claws, had long pointed ears and a sneer on his face wearing a three-piece suit with an axe strapped to his back.

"What the hell is that," said Damon as he turned to face the door.

"He is a goblin," said Elijah. He could not abide such rudeness and the elder Salvatore was the very definition of rude.

"Really Damon you're over a hundred and fifty years old and you've never seen a goblin before?" said Rebekah as she picked up her drink utterly incredulous. After all these years did these children even attempt to find out anything about the world they were part of. It's pathetic.

"This is my associate Sharpfang. He'll be dealing with all the legality of the situation I called all of you for."

"Why did you call us here Klaus," asked Elena. She decided to ignore the fact that there was a goblin in the room. It just reminded her of the fact that there was so much about the supernatural that she did not know. So much that the Salvatores' did not know and they were the only reference that she had. She couldn't help but wonder what else was out there.

"I propose a truce that will last as long as someone is in the area -most likely until September. I have no desire to get him involved in any of your schemes to attempt to kill me"

"A truce," said many in the room. Everyone was shocked – Klaus Mikaelson was not the sort that cared about the safety of someone else. His entire family was immortal so everyone, especially his siblings, wonder about who this person was.

"Why would you ask for a truce," asked Stefan speaking for the first time today. Other than the Originals Stefan knew Klaus the best as his ex-friend and nothing in his memories spoke to the idea that Klaus cared about someone who wasn't family. But who was this family member that his siblings didn't know?

"Because it's summer vacation and my son will be joining me for the summer before he goes back to England for school," said Klaus with a smirk. He'd been looking forward to everyone's reaction for weeks. If only because by focusing on something entertaining he could ignore the paranoia of having people he doesn't trust know about his one vulnerability.

"Son?" asked Caroline as she choked on her cookie. That was one word she never expected to hear from Klaus' mouth. His siblings were in shock, they never expected their brother to ever adopt another child after what had happened to Marcellus. The adults in the room were just as shocked as the teens but they began to understand what this meeting was all about. There was very little a parent would not do to protect their child

"You can't have son – vampires can't have children," said Damon in shock. That was the first thing on his mind after Klaus revealed the reason they were called to the manor.

"It's called adoption Damon – it happens everyday," said Klaus as he rolled his eyes. Klaus was no longer surprised at the elder Salvatore's stupidity – after all this is someone who spent 150 years devoted to Katerina.

"Wait you said he's coming over?" said Bonnie as her brain finally rebooted. The adopted son of the Original Hybrid – words could not describe her curiosity. What was his life like, where had he been all this time. Klaus said implied that he was coming here for summer vacation so how old was he? Was he a teenager or younger, so many questions with only one person knowing the answer.

"How old is he?" asked Elena before Klaus could answer. The man who had killed her was a parent. Elena couldn't believe it. What kind of parent is the Original Hybrid? Did he try to keep the violence of his life from his son or is his son just as violent as his adoptive parent.

"Hadrian will be turning eleven this year," said Klaus. "And before he gets here from England I would like this agreement to be completed. There will be no actions against me and my siblings or attempts to harm my son while he is here. After he returns to England you can go back to your ridiculous scheming but while he is in this country you will behave yourself."

"And if we don't," asked Damon already planning on how to use the child to get leverage on his father.

"Then you won't leave this room alive."

After Klaus spoke everyone was reminded of how dangerous he was. This was the Original Hybrid who didn't let anyone get in his way, not even his own siblings were completely protected from his wrath.

His siblings were the only people who hadn't said anything yet. They were shocked at their brother's announcement but that was not scene on their faces. Not even Finn let their confusion be known in a room full of their enemies – pathetic thought they may be. Though after they left each sibling was planning on interrogate their brother. So many questions went through their head – why didn't their brother say anything earlier? They had all been undaggered for months now.

"Sharpfang."

"These are your copies of the contract – please read them in their entirety and then return them. If you have any questions say something," said the goblin in a gravely voice and giving everyone the impression that he thought everyone in the room was a waste of space – especially Damon. His sneer when he handed the vampire the contract was even more apparent than anyone else.

"Why the contract Klaus," asked Caroline as she read through the contract. She didn't understand everything but she was able to get the basic idea.

"Because all of you have proven that your word means nothing so if I have to make sure everything is spelled out then I will. I will not put a child of mine in danger if it can be helped," said Klaus as he sipped his drink. His blue eyes glaring at his group of enemies. That was something that he could not comprehend, as bad as the Original was when he made a deal he kept it. He may not keep it in the way expected but he did keep his word. It was something he hated about the modern world, how someone's word means nothing.

"Well a summer of peace sounds like a good idea to me," said Matt as he finished reading the contract. The less involved he had to be with the Salvatores and the insanity that's around them the better off he is. It seemed to Matt that he and all the other normal people end up as collateral damage due to those situations and he had no intention of dying – magical ring to bring him back or not.

"Agreed," said Jeremy, he only hoped that the Salvatores would actually honor the contract, but he wouldn't hold his breath. Most of the times when the deals his sister made were broken it was always because the brothers though that they knew best.

"I think it's a good idea to make sure that there's no confusion," said Rudy as he finished reading the contract. He hoped that Elena wouldn't get his daughter into more trouble. As a father he could understand Klaus' reasons for wanting to do everything in his power to protect his child. It was one thing to put his own life on the line, another thing to risk his son's and Rudy could respect the Original for that.

"I think that the contract in general is a good idea," said Carol as she read her own copy. "Is there an option to negotiate another contract for after summer ends?"

"Possibly, we'll see how things go," said Klaus. He was surprised that the mother of his first hybrid asked such a question. "It all depends on if you lot can actually abide by the terms and conditions of the contract. Though I hope you are aware that if you attempt to break this deal the way that you have broken others the consequences will be more severe," he said with a glare.

Niklaus Mikaelson was many things but he was not stupid, he very much expected the Scooby gang to attempt to break or find loop holes in the contract. He just wanted everything spelled out in writing before his son came over from England, because then when they did something stupid they couldn't complain about the consequences even though the Original had no doubt that the immature children he and his siblings had been forced to deal with would find something to complain about. But also, as a lesson to his son, no one could say that Klaus Mikaelson wasn't the type of parent to make sure that his child was prepared for the future and as both the son of the Original Hybrid and the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World' his son would have to get used to people going back on their word and trying to use him. As much as Klaus did not want to teach him that lesson the Original believed that it would be an important thing to learn before Hadrian went to Hogwarts and Mystic Falls was a relatively safe place for Hadrian with all his siblings nearby and both of his parents very much dead.

"Though if one person does break their contract it will not affect anyone else, that's why you each have your own."

"That was nice of you," said Stefan as he looked up at his ex-best friend.

"I may be somewhat evil, but I am fair," said Klaus as he smirked. "To a point."

"We will not break the contract," said Elena as she put down her copy of the contract. As she looked around the room she could hear the other Originals talking to each other not even bothering to try and lower their voices.

"I'll believe that when I see it," said Rebekah as she watched with her brothers. She had no faith in the doppleganger's ability to either keep her word or control the Salvatore brothers. In Rebekah's eyes Elena was as duplicitous as all the doppelgangers that came before them and twice as selfish.

"Should be entertaining to watch them try and fail miserably," said Kol as he took another sip of his whiskey. He agreed with his sister, those children would most certainly break their word yet again, the only uncertain thing was when.

"Perhaps they can keep their word," said Elijah as he watched a roomful of people reading the contract his brother gave to them. He was shocked that his brother had a son he didn't know about and planned on interrogating the younger Original as soon as everyone left. It didn't show on any of the Originals' faces that they had no knowledge of Hadrian. They did not want to reveal a weakness to their enemies and lack of knowledge about something this important would be a weakness.

"I doubt it," said Finn. The eldest Mikaelson brother sat with his lady love Sage on a loveseat near his siblings but apart. He would never forgive them for letting him be daggered for 900 years, but they were family and he did love them. Finn just couldn't bring himself to be truly close to any family member ever since he found out that his mother practically sold his older sister Freya to dear aunt Dahilia so that she could have children.

"Does anyone have a pen" asked Elena as she looked around the room. All Elena wanted was peace, even if it was for just a summer and if that meant making a deal with devil she gladly would. The past few years have been nothing, but pain and death and the doppelganger was tired. Tired of feeling like the weight of the world is on her shoulder, tired of not being able to protect the people that she cared about, tired of the innocent blood on her hands thanks to both her doppelganger status and the Salvatore brothers. Just because she didn't actually kill someone didn't mean that she didn't feel the guilt that was caused when Damon and Stefan killed people to either protect her or because they lost control. Elena was well aware that if she didn't look like Katherine they would never have gotten involved in her life. Even after all this time she still didn't know if they truly cared about her or her face. It was the reason why at times Elena was more comfortable around Klaus than Stefan and Damon, at least he was honest in why he wanted her.

"Sharpfang," said Klaus as he stared at the doppelganger. He was not surprised that Elena was the first person to sign. He knew that her family was her biggest weakness – the contract was the best way possible to protect them.

The goblin handed a white feathered quill out to Elena.

"Where's the ink," asked Elena as she stared at it for a moment, she had never seen a quill outside of founder's party reenactments.

"You won't need it," said the goblin.

She grabbed the quill and signed her name on the dotted line. As she did so she could feel a pain on her left hand. She looked down at it and saw that her name was carved on the back of her hand.

"Oh my god Elena," shouted Caroline as she grabbed Elena's hand.

"What did you do to her," asked Bonnie as she started shaking the things around the room.

"Nothing she didn't agree to when she signed the contract little witch. It's not my fault you don't know anything about goblin forged contracts. Any idiot with a basic understanding of the magical community knows that all goblin contracts are signed in blood so that they will be magically binding," said Klaus with a sneer. He wasn't responsible for educating these idiotic children about the world they were part of.

"If you want to blame someone, blame your family for not educating you on the magical community. Do you actually think that there's just vampires, werewolves and witches out there? There's an entire hidden world that you know nothing about because everyone around you was decided it was better for you to live a 'normal life' instead of being prepared. So, don't blame me for taking advantage of your ignorance, anyone would have," said Klaus. He knew that the Bennet witches were well aware of the magical communities around the world. If Bonnie Bennet didn't know anything about them she only had to blame her family for keeping the reality of her life from her.

"Klaus is right Bonnie," said Rudy as he interrupted his daughter's magical tantrum. "Even I know the basics about the magical community and one of them is that goblin contracts are signed in blood and are binding."

"Are you serious," said Bonnie as she stared incredulously at her father. Her father who always wanted nothing to do with magic actually knew what Klaus was talking about.

"When I married your mother she basically gave me a magical society 101 class. I had no idea that you didn't know anything about it. I suppose your grandmother though that she would have more time to tell you everything you need to know."

"Now if we are through discussing your ignorance and stupidity can you all sign your contracts and leave my home. I have a lot of preparations to complete and I don't have all day to waste," said Klaus. He wanted the group out of his home as soon as possible. He knew that he wouldn't be able to even start on his preparations until he explained himself to his siblings and he wanted to get it over with.

"And what if we decide not to sign the contract?" asked Damon. He was already thinking up a plan to use the kid as leverage over his father. He didn't believe the whole magically binding contract thing. Like always Damon chose to ignore things that contradicted his world view and in doing so would no doubt be the spark that reignited the violence in the town.

"Then I kill you now and we just move on with our lives," said Klaus. He actually hoped that Damon would try something. He would know doubt provide hours of amusement from his stupidity. If was laughable to think that a baby vampire who didn't know anything about the world he was a part of because he spent his life obsessed with a doppelganger who didn't give a damn about him actually had a chance against the Original Hybrid. At the most he was a persistent annoyance but to Klaus and the other Originals Damon was less than a worm.

"We'll sign," said Stefan as he reached for the quill.

"Stefan…" said Damon as he looked back at his brother. He couldn't believe that Stefan was going to give up getting revenge on the Originals, after everything that had happened he couldn't believe it.

"No Damon, it's one thing to fight against adults but I'm not going to get a child involved. Besides it's just for the summer, we can go back to killing each other afterward," said Stefan as he signed his contract in blood. He knew Klaus well enough to assume that the contract would be unbreakable – Klaus was not one to deal well with people who broke a deal with him. If it hadn't been for the fact that his family distracted the Original Hybrid Stefan had no doubt that he would have been tortured to death for his betrayal and theft of their coffins.

"Fine but I'm doing this under protest," said Damon as he signed the quill and passed it along to Jeremy. "Besides I can't imagine the Original Dick as a competent parent." No matter what Damon could not keep himself from opening his mouth and spewing out nonsense. After all, only a self-absorbed asshole would insult someone who could kill him with ease's parenting abilities.

"No matter what you lot think of me believe me when I say I know how to be a good parent."

"And how would you know how to do that," asked Caroline snarkily as she signed the contract. Thank god that she was a vampire or that would sting forever until it healed over completely. One of her favorite parts about being a vampire was the enhanced healing.

"Well you've all met my parents haven't you. All I have to do while parenting is ask myself what they would do in that situation and do the exact opposite."

Everyone in the room from the hybrids in the corner to his siblings on the couches stared at Klaus for a moment. No one could deny that he was right. His entire life had been defined by bad parenting – hell the entire reason why vampires exist is because two people had letting go issues combined with anger issue and didn't deal with their grief in a remotely healthy way.

The remaining parental figures of the Mystic Falls gang signed their own contracts along with Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie. They had always been afraid of Klaus because of how violent the Original Hybrid was and how much danger their children were in because of his actions but now the felt some respect for him as a parent. After all, to go to all this effort to make a truce with people he doesn't care about, all for the safety of his child is definitely something to be respected for. It reminded them that there is always more to the story than a bad guy who wanted something and was willing to do anything to get it.

"So why was the kid in England instead of with you? After all aren't parents supposed to supervise their children," said Damon as his contract was collected by the goblin. He really didn't care much about the kid but the more information he had about Klaus' new weakness the better.

"He was at boarding school because I am not stupid enough to bring a child to the same country where my parents could be. I had no intention of bringing him to the states if my father was still alive. Now that he and my mother are permanently dead it's safe for him to be around me."

"Wait was the entire reason you were so crazy about having an army of hybrids because you wanted to protect your son?" asked Elena incredulously. Was the entire reason the Original Hybrid spent the last few months practically stalking her until both of his parents were dead all so that he could have an army to protect his son? That was actually an understandable reason to want an army of loyal minions. The Mikaelson parents were psychotic – a lot worse than their children. They didn't care about the collateral damage of their choices at all.

"Well I certainly didn't need an army to protect myself or my siblings. After a thousand years we are well versed in protecting ourselves from anyone stupid enough to come after us and we are immortal. My son on the other hand is not and I knew if either of my parents found out about him they would not hesitate to kill him in the most painful manner possible just to cause me pain."

When Klaus said that all Elena could think was that was a horrible thing to believe about your own parents, and that he was right. Both Esther and Mikael would have gladly hurt an innocent little boy just for being adopted by Klaus, they hated their son so much that any ounce of happiness was something they wanted to take away. Maybe once upon a time they were somewhat decent parents, but they certainly hadn't been when they finally died.

Sharpfang collected all the contracts and stamped them with the official seal of Gringotts to make it official and binding. The contracts automatically duplicated themselves thrice, one copy to given to each signer and the last to filed at the bank.

"These are your copies of the contract – do not lose them. It will cost 21 galleons for another copy. Now if there isn't any other business Lord Mikaelson I will take my leave," said Sharpfang as he handed out the contracts to everyone. The goblin didn't care about anyone in the room, time was money and he was getting paid very well for his services.

"Yes, you can leave Sharpfang. Your fee will be deposited as previously arranged," said Klaus as he took his copies of the contract. Goblins were the greediest creatures he had ever met and after a thousand years Klaus had met many creatures. But as long as you had their respect they wouldn't try and cheat you and there was nothing they respected more than a deadly warrior.

"Now that that's settled I'm sure all of you know your way to the exit," said Klaus as he got up out of his seat to head to the bar for another drink.

Damon opened his mouth to say something snarky, but his brother grabbed him and pulled him out of the room towards the front door. Everyone else followed along still in shock over what they found out.

Matt was the last person to leave the house. As he was closing the door behind him he looked back over his shoulder and he could see that the other Mikaelsons had left their corner and moved to the center of the room surrounding Klaus. He guessed that they were going to have their own discussion regarding all the information they'd found out today.

 **Notes**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed my work. Every time I read another review or get another favorite it puts a smile on my face and encourages me to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.**

None of the Originals said a word until they were sure that everyone in the area had left. Even Klaus' hybrids had given them some privacy. Usually no one would care about what the help would find out but in this situation no one wanted anyone eavesdropping

"A son Nik, of all the things to hide from us you hid a son," said Rebecca. She was this close to attempting to strangle her brother with her bare hands. Either that or stabbing him.

"Mother and Father were still around, I couldn't take the chance that they would find out about him," said Klaus as he got up to refill his drink. He knew that he would need a lot of alcohol to get through this interrogation without putting his siblings back into storage.

"Still they've been dead for days Nik. You should have told us before inviting the Scooby gang to our home," said Kol as he watched his brother. Was he surprised that Klaus hid something so important from them, no. He was more surprised that Elijah didn't know about the child.

"By the way Elijah how did Niklaus raising a child escape your notice? I would have thought you'd have kept a close eye on him while the rest of us were in storage."

"Kol's right little brother, how did a new member of the family escape your notice?" asked Finn with a smirk. He may be the Original that was most overlooked, being daggered for 900 years means that you can't exactly get a reputation, but he was still a Mikaelson so snark and sarcasm is in the blood.

"Well it's not like I've been able to find Niklaus for decades Finn. If I'd known about a child I most certainly would have increased my effort," said Elijah affronted. Elijah was not pleased that he had a nephew he hadn't met yet. He was also a little hurt that even with all the fighting his brother hadn't called him for help, completely forgetting the fact that Elijah had been trying to kill Klaus for the past few decades.

"Alright boys that's enough," said Rebecca as she stopped her brothers' argument. The one thing she could count on with her brothers was that they couldn't stop themselves from metaphorically poking each other with sticks, no matter what the situation was. "Now Nik we want an explanation about our new nephew."

"I'm an open book Rebecca, ask away," snarked Klaus with a smirk on his face.

"Did you kill the boy's parents?"

"Really Rebecca?" said Elijah with a wince. He was starting to get a low grade headache and Elijah was hoping that it wouldn't become a migraine. He didn't have much hope of that since he was in a room with his siblings.

"She is right Elijah, it's a valid question considering it is Niklaus we're talking about," said Finn as he held onto Sage's hand. Sage hadn't done more than sip her drink since she'd gotten there. She already knew that the only reason the other Mikaelsons' hadn't killed her was because they didn't want their brother to hate them forever, but she never forgot that her life meant nothing to them.

"I did not kill his parents," said Klaus as he rolled his eyes. "I adopted Hadrian after they were murdered. He was left on the doorstep of his maternal aunt and I was not going to leave a child to be raised by someone who shouldn't even be raising her own child and would have no doubt neglected the boy."

"What do you mean Niklaus?" asked Elijah.

"I was in Surrey meeting an informant when I saw this horse faced woman being kicked by her son as he screamed for sweets. Instead of disciplining him she instead spoke in the most ridiculous cutesy voice promising him all the sweets he could eat," said Klaus disgustedly. "The child was the size and shape of a baby pig and looked like he was only two years old. I have no doubt that he'll drop dead of a cardiac arrest when he's older and is no doubt so spoiled that he can't do anything for himself. The only reason I was in the area when the wizards dropped him off was because one of my witch's had a vision."

"Please tell me you're joking Nik." Rebecca could not imagine a child so spoiled and overweight and at such a young age. All the vampires were disgusted at the idea of overindulging a child. Being centuries old meant that they'd met many parents over the years and had seen many different examples of parenting – the good and the bad - and they knew that sometimes the most damaging parents were the ones that didn't say 'no' to their children.

"I'm not."

"Did you say that wizards were dropping him off?" asked Kol as he looked at his brother over his glass, eyes narrowed in thought. Over the years Kol had met many magic users and none had disappointed him as much as wand users. They were generally the laziest magic users – always wanting someone else to save them instead of saving themselves and very quick to turn on their heroes. Fickle was a very good way to describe them. Which as an extreme disappointment to the Original because their powers were more versatile than most other magic users. Of course, there were some exceptions but generally they were sheep being herded by whoever was popular.

"Yes, according to the rumor Hadrian had somehow defeated their newest dark lord and after his parents were murdered, they decided that leaving him on the doorstep of a woman I wouldn't trust with a hamster would be the best way to reward him for the loss of his parents."

"Wait are you telling me that a child supposedly killed an adult?" asked Rebecca.

"How?"

"No one knows since the only person left alive after that confrontation was Hadrian and he was only a year and a half."

"Nik please tell me that they're not so stupid as to believe that a child defeated an adult wizard and didn't think, even for a second, that it was something his parents did?" asked Kol with his eyes closed and his hand rubbing his forehead. So much stupidity was giving him a headache.

"Oh, it's even worse."

"I cannot even imagine it being worse," said Elijah as he took a rather large sip of his whiskey.

"The call him 'The-Boy-Who-Lived."

His siblings stared at Klaus in shock. They couldn't understand the stupidity of giving a child a nickname that reminded him constantly of his dead parents. That was extreme trauma waiting to happen.

"I thought wizards were stupid a hundred years ago, but I think they've gotten worse," said Kol incredulously.

"They have _believe_ me and England is the worst of the lot. I've been keeping an eye on things and they've let most of the dark lord's servants free by claiming that they were forced to murder and rape. The current minister is an easily manipulated idiot and they've been letting Dumbledore do the thinking for them."

"I can't handle more depressing information. Let's change the subject to something more important, what's Hadrian like Nik. You know I'll never forgive you for depriving me of being an aunt when he was younger of course but you can at least tell me what he's like before he gets here."

"He's a good boy, has a sense of honor and doing the right thing he most certainly didn't get from me. But I've been making sure he knows to watch his back and that there are some people out there you should not give a chance to stab you in the back."

"Really Niklaus, that isn't a lesson he should learn as a child. It's something he'll learn when he's older," said Elijah. He was not pleased that his brother taught his nephew that so early. Childhood should be a time of innocence, not a time when you should be on your guard.

"It's something he'll need to learn young, not just because he's my son but also because he'll be going to the snake pit that is Hogwarts in September."

"Why in the world would you send him there? There are much better magic schools, thanks to Dumbledore cutting out the classes he doesn't like and the ministry limiting what the children can learn. I don't think Hogwarts can even be considered a magic school if it wasn't for its history as one of the first."

"I agree Elijah but if Hadrian is to get his inheritance from his parents he must go to Hogwarts, otherwise it will go to his closest living relatives on his father's side and most of them are his enemies. Added to that fact I do not want Dumbledore interfering in my affairs. The longer he doesn't know anything the easier it will be for me to maneuver things to our advantage."

"This Dumbledore fellow sounds like he's a pillock brother. Why haven't you killed him yet?" asked Kol. It was not like Klaus to let someone who annoyed him live unless there was a good reason.

"Because if I kill him, I'll have all those idiot wizards after me and normally I couldn't care less because it's not like they can kill me, but I have no intention of spending the next few years dodging idiot assassins when I'm supposed to be raising my son."

"I'm glad Niklaus that you're finally being responsible," said Finn with a small smile. Finn liked the changes in Niklaus that he'd seen so far. It's seemed that fatherhood suited his wild half-brother and the eldest Original hoped that he would continue to change for the better.

"Yes, brother it seems that parenthood suits you," said Rebecca with a smile. She was glad to see the true happiness in her brother's eyes. Something she hadn't seen in years, not since Marcellus died. That was when Nik became more obsessive and truly started seeing enemies around every corner.

"When will we meet the boy Niklaus?" asked Elijah. He was rather eager to meet the newest member of the family. The person whose existence seemed to breathe new life into his brother like he hadn't seen in years.

"In a few days, school is almost over so Hadrian will be on a plane from England to the US soon," said Klaus as he started to go over the list of things he needed to get done before his son got to the new house in his head. Harry's personal belongings would be arriving from the townhouse in London soon and Klaus still needed to finish the mural he was painting in Harry's room before he arrived.

"Niklaus, you're letting the child travel across the ocean on his own?" asked Elijah incredulously. Just when he started to think his little brother was starting to show some maturity and responsibility his does something like this. "He's only ten years old."

"He'll be fine Elijah. Hadrian is very mature for his age and besides children all over the world go on planes by themselves, their parents just make sure that the flight attendants know to take care of them."

"Yes, well I think it would be best if he has an adult with him when he's flying to another country."

"Oh, quit being such a worrywart Elijah, if you're this bad before you meet the little sprog how bad are you going to be when the kid gets here?" asked Kol as he laid on the couch watching his brothers argue like a tennis match. He'd already figured out that Klaus was messing with Elijah. There was no way the hybrid would ever allow a child that young to be out and about without supervision.

"Nik stop messing with Elijah, you know you're just making his worrying tendencies worse," said Rebekah as she shook her head. Sometimes she wondered why she put up with her brothers. They enjoyed messing with everyone, especially each other.

"Oh, very well sister," said Klaus as he rolled his eyes. His siblings always enjoyed ruining his fun and they wondered why he daggered them so often.

"Hadrian will be coming with his nanny. She stays at the townhouse in London year-round so that if anything happens while he's at school she'll be able to help."

"A nanny Nik? And who would you trust enough that you would allow them to help raise your child?" asked Rebekah. She could not imagine her brother trusting anyone other than family enough to help, let alone hired help. She still couldn't believe that Klaus hadn't undaggered her to help him raise a toddler.

"A witch who owes me a debt that can never be repaid."

"Oh," asked Kol. He was very curious about what kind of debt that was. The Original had no doubt that Niklaus had taken advantage of her while she was down and raised her up so that she would always be loyal to him and him alone. His brother was very good at that.

"She's a muggleborn witch who graduated from Hogwarts. Afterward she couldn't get a job that she was qualified for based on her exam results because the purebloods didn't want to hire a muggleborn, no matter how good her grades are, and she never graduated high school, so she couldn't find a decent job in the real world either. Her parents kicked her out after she came of age. They didn't want anything to do with a witch – they're the type that believes magic is evil and comes from the devil or something of the sort. I found her when she was starving and desperately trying to find work."

"And let me guess you took her in, gave her a job and a home and in return all you asked for was her eternal loyalty?" said Rebekah with a smirk.

"I also made sure that she completed her education both magical and normal. Afterall Hogwarts has gone so downhill that the students are only learning the most basic of magic and nothing advanced. She is quite brilliant, it only took her a few years to get up to snuff and she hasn't stopped. She learns a new magical ability or gets another degree every year and was well worth the investment."

"Niklaus is this woman your personal witch or your nanny?" asked Elijah.

"She's both I suppose. Though her primary purpose is the care and education of my son. It's the reason why I insisted upon her completing her education, she can better aid me and my son if she's as educated as possible in various subjects."

"Well it may have been entirely for selfish reasons, but I salute you for helping the poor woman Niklaus," said Finn as he raised his glass in a mock toast.

"Yes, Nik and while I'm very interested in meeting the woman you would allow to help you raise your son I have noticed that you haven't told us her name yet," said Rebekah as got up to get another drink. "Well?"

"Her name is Angelina and you'll meet her in a couple days sister dear when she brings Harry from England. I've already furnished her room in the family wing next to Harry's and the hybrids can put her luggage there when it arrives from England."

"You must really like this girl Niklaus if you gave her a room in the family wing," said Elijah. He was quite intrigued since out of the many witches who had worked for his brother over the years not even one got a room in the family wing. They were all relegated to the servant's wing with everyone else. No matter what they imagined Klaus never truly trusted any of them.

"Believe me brother she has proven her loyalty and devotion to me and my son a thousand times over."

"Well I can't wait to meet her. Maybe I'll get to have some intelligent conversations instead of always having to deal with you lot. Maybe a girl's night out or a spa day." Rebekah was somewhat hopeful that she might be able to make a real friend. Afterall it's not as if her school friends counted since they didn't really know her, and she would never be able to bring herself to trust Elena or her gang again since they stabbed her in the back.

"I can't believe that Klaus is a father."

It had been a few days since the meeting at Mikaelson manor and Caroline still couldn't get over the fact that Klaus Mikaelson, the psychotic Original Hybrid was a parent. And from what was implied during the meeting the Original was a good one who was just trying to do everything in his power to make sure that his kid was safe. He admittedly didn't care about anyone outside of his family but that was pretty typical of vampires from what she had seen. They only cared about the people that are important to them, everyone else is worthless. Caroline had a theory that when vampires were turned their usual human selfishness was also amplified so that they only cared for themselves or a handful of other people as a defense mechanism, so they don't get too broken hearted over the years of watching those they love die.

"Yeah that's a twist to the story that I never saw coming."

Bonnie was just as shocked as Caroline. It would have never occurred to her that the Original was anything more than a ruthless villain that had no problem killing or torturing anyone in his way. She felt a little ashamed at the thought after she had it because she knew that there was more to a person that what they showed on the surface and she was certainly raised to know that there was always more to the story than just what was told.

"So, what's happening at the manor Tyler," asked Jeremy. He was very curious to find out what was going on with the Originals.

"Klaus has been having all the hybrids clean the house and help him put together things for his kid's room, furniture and stuff, while he finishes up this mural he's been painting in it. All the luggage and personal stuff arrived yesterday, and their rooms are ready. Apparently, they'll be arriving in two days."

"They?" asked Matt.

"Yeah the kid and his nanny. Apparently, she stays in the townhouse just in case the kid needs something while he's at boarding school or something happens that he needs an adult for and Klaus is out of the country. Wherever the kid goes so does she."

"A nanny huh," said Damon with a smirk. "Might be a way to get some information on the kid or a spy to use against the Originals. She must be close to them since Klaus trusts her with his kid." The eldest Salvatore was already planning on seducing the nanny to use against her employers.

"No Damon you are not going to use some poor woman who's just trying to do her job," said Stefan. "Not to mention the fact that it probably wouldn't work. I rather doubt Klaus would allow just anyone to be around his kid. She's probably completely devoted to him and if I know Klaus as well as I think I do she's probably also his bodyguard."

"You really think so Stefan," asked Jeremy. Out of everyone in the room he had probably had the least amount of interaction with Klaus and was wondering what he was really like. Afterall there was no such thing as a one-dimensional person and Klaus had already proven that he more layers than an onion.

"I know so. There's no way that Klaus would allow someone charged with looking after his kid to not be able to protect him."

"Elena are you ok?" asked Bonnie. She saw that even though everyone had been speaking about Klaus' mystery son since they had gotten to the Boarding House Elena hadn't said a word.

"I just can't believe that if we had succeeded in killing or even desiccating Klaus a little boy would have been an orphan, again."

That was the most horrifying thing in the world to the doppelganger. She was well aware of the fact that losing her parents had broken something in her and losing all of her other guardians had broken her heart further. Realizing that her choices had nearly done that to a complete innocent made Elena feel like someone was stabbing her in the heart with a serrated dagger.

"Elena that kid would probably be better as an orphan," said Damon insensitively. He truly believed that taking a child away from a parent that clearly cared about him was the right thing to do just because of his own personal dislike. Everyone in the room couldn't believe what he had just said, especially because there were several orphans in the room. "The kid's probably miserable with Klaus as a parent, he's probably the strict no nonsense always looks for an excuse to punish abusive kind. He probably only wanted a truce just to make himself look good."

The others started to consider what the elder Salvatore had said, mostly to make themselves feel better but surprisingly enough it was Stefan who defended the Original Hybrid.

"Your wrong Damon."

"What?" asked Damon as he choked on his bourbon.

"Klaus would probably be the type of parent who's a bit over involved but would spoil their kid rotten out of love."

"Do you really think that Stefan," asked Elena as she looked back at her ex-boyfriend from the couch she was on as he leaned against the door frame.

"I was best friends with Klaus remember," said Stefan as he remembered a time when he saw Klaus as his closest friend. When he knew the Original better than anyone else and when he truly felt at home in his own skin.

"Klaus may be a ruthless, murdering bastard but even he has a code and lines that he won't cross."

"What kind of lines?" asked Bonnie. The young witch couldn't imagine that the Original that had caused her friends so much pain could actually have some semblance of morality.

"Not once in a thousand years has, he ever harmed a child. During my ripper phase I didn't care who I killed, even kids, and every time it looked like I was about to hurt a kid Klaus would always stop me. If we ever found someone who was an abusive parent Klaus was always ten times more vicious and he always made sure that the kid was taken care of."

"I never would have seen Klaus as the rescue little children type," said Caroline. Everything she was learning about the Original was blowing her mind. It was reminding her that people are not just what's on the surface and that no one is just a hero or a villain in a story.

"So, he has a soft spot for kids, so what?" said Damon. It didn't matter to the eldest Salvatore that the Originals may have some good points. They were his enemies which meant that they would have to die – that was all that mattered to Damon.

"It means that there may be more to the Originals than we thought Damon," said Elena. The more she learned the more she regretted listening to Damon to plot to kill the Originals. Elena hoped that maybe by the end of the summer they could have learned enough about them that they could create a real treaty and she could finally have her life back. "What else can you tell us about Klaus?" asked Elena.

"He only has a few lines that he won't cross. The first is his thing about kids - he won't hurt one and if he finds out that someone is abusing a kid around him, he'll interfere. I'm not saying that he's a hero that'll go around rescuing every kid in the town but if it's right in front of him he'll interfere. The second is that he'll never force someone into his bed – he'll compel them not to scream and to ignore anything bloody, but he won't rape."

"Really?" asked Caroline. "It sounds like he has more morals than Damon."

"Hey."

"What?" asked Caroline with a glare. Even though everyone around her may have forgotten how Damon treated her she hadn't, and she never would.

"I'm not saying that he won't kill them afterwards or anything, but he always respected the word no when it came to his lovers. He always said that everyone needs a code or a line that they won't cross. That there's nothing wrong with being a monster but you have to know and accept what type of monster you are and if you can live with that. While I was with Rebekah and Klaus, I didn't mind being a monster, it was only after I forgot about them that it started to bother me. Maybe because I was alone instead of with people who didn't care and were in some ways better and in some ways worse."

Hadrian James Potter, aka Harry to his friends, was on a plane with the woman he considered his second mother to Virginia. The almost eleven-year-old boy wasn't what anyone would consider even close to being normal especially considering the fact that he was the wizarding version of Jesus and was raised by a one thousand year old vampire/werewolf hybrid but right at that moment he was like any other child who was looking forward to spending time with his dad.

"Looks like we'll be in Virginia in an hour," said Angelina with a smile as she ruffled Harry's hair.

"Mhm, I can't wait to see Dad – skype and mirror calls are not the same."

"I'm sure your father can't wait to see you as well little one, but it was far too dangerous to bring you with him especially with everything going on."

"I know Angie, but I still don't like it."

"Don't worry, in a little while we'll be in our new home and you can meet your aunt and uncles for the first time."

"What if they don't like me?" asked Harry. That was one thing he was very concerned about. He knew how much his father loved his siblings and the ten-year-old really wanted them to like him.

"I can't imagine anyone not liking you Har-bear. Don't worry everything will be fine," said Angelina as she hugged the little boy that had become her life. "Besides I rather doubt your father will ever allow anyone that doesn't like you to be around him or you, he's too overprotective," said Angelina with a smirk. Overprotective didn't even begin to describe Klaus Mikaelson. It was only because of Angelina that Harry was allowed to go to school with other children instead of being homeschooled. Or even go outside without bodyguards to protect him. The witch still couldn't figure out how she managed to get it through Klaus' head that bodyguards would just draw attention to Harry and that the best way to protect him was to be more subtle.

Angelina still couldn't believe how much her life had changed for the better after meeting Klaus Mikaelson. She thanked all the gods of magic daily that their paths had crossed that December after she had lost everything.

 _Flashback December 2000_

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Your …Uh … The child is asking for you."

"Thank you Christopher. You may leave."

"Yes sir."

"I really need to get better minions," was all the Original Hybrid had to say to himself as he watches his minion flee from his sight. Preferably some that were intelligent enough that they would be able to understand that if someone adopts a little boy that makes them their son and not stupid enough to betray him.

Klaus knew that he had to find someone trustworthy to help him raise his adopted son. The Original was wondering if it was safe enough to release his sister from the dagger, so she could help him but decided to save that as a last resort because she had a bad habit of losing her temper and ruining his plans.

The Original thought about interviewing some nannies but there was a problem with that idea. How to find one that would watch over, help raise and protect his child while still being loyal to him and not being bothered by the murderous vampire thing.

"Hello little one, have you been playing with the minions?" asked the Original as he picked up Harry from his mat. Klaus could see that the child had been using his magic to change the colors of his toys and he could also see and unidentifiable ooze that was probably once a toy.

All the child did was giggle as he was safe in the arms of his new father. It took a while for Harry to understand that his parents weren't coming back but luckily as a toddler he was easily distracted and believed Klaus when he told Harry that his parents had gone someplace far away and even though he wouldn't see them again for a very long time they loved him very much.

"How do feel about a walk outside?" asked Klaus as he carried Harry out of the playroom. Already grabbing the child's jacket and shoes.

Harry cheered and babbled as he started wiggling in Klaus' arms. The toddler was looking forward to running around.

"Hey now cub remember we talked about this. You can't run around until we reach the park then you can go play.

Harry's only response to that was to pout. Toddlers and self-control were not something that went together which was something that brought a smile to Klaus Mikaelson's lips since it reminded him of his little brother Henrik. The youngest Mikaelson was not long out of toddlerhood when he died and all the other Mikaelson siblings had spent many hours taking care of him while their parents did whatever it was that they did.

As Klaus and Harry walked around their neighborhood, they happened to pass the Leaky Cauldron. Klaus was well aware that that was the gateway to Diagon Alley and was not comfortable with the thought that someone might recognize the child in his arms but getting another house could lead his brother or one of his many enemies to him and that wasn't a risk Klaus was willing to take anymore. Not with someone counting on him.

As they were walking away Harry was looking over Klaus' shoulder and noticed someone he hadn't seen in a while and started giggling and reaching for someone else over Klaus' shoulders.

"What's wrong cub? Do you need something?" asked Klaus as he turned Harry in his arms of face him.

"Harry?" asked Angie as she looked at the boy she saw as her nephew in the arms of a complete stranger.

"Can I help you miss?" asked Klaus as he looked at the woman behind him. The Original decided to play it cool as he planned his next step. They were in a very visible area so he didn't want to make a scene.

"Yes, you can tell me where you got that baby," said Angelina angrily. She had been trying for weeks to find out what had happened to Harry and every time she asked Dumbledore all he would say was that Harry was being taken care of and was safe away from the wizarding world.

"I adopted him last month though I don't see how that's your concern Miss?"

"Angelina, my name is Angelina and it's my concern because I've been trying for weeks to find out what had happened to Harry after his parents died."

"Well considering where I found him, I thought he was completely abandoned and that there was no one capable of taking him in."

"What do you mean by where you found him?"

"This isn't a conversation to be having in the middle of the street. Can I interest you in a meal?" said Klaus with a smirk.

Angelina was cautious of going somewhere with a stranger. Especially one that she could tell was a lot more dangerous than he appeared but if she wanted to know what was going on, she didn't have choice.

"Sure, any recommendations?"

"Well there's a pub a few blocks away that has delicious food."

"After you then," said Angelina as she started to follow Harry and Klaus down the street. "And by the way, what's your name?" she asked as they walked to this little hole in the wall pub that no one would have known existed if it weren't for the delicious scent coming out of it.

"Call me Nik love and order whatever you want, lunch is on me," said Klaus as he put Harry in the high chair next to him.

"Thanks, but you don't have to."

"I insist. Now shall we begin."

"Yes. Mind if I ask my question first?"

"Not at all," said Klaus with a smirk. He was curious to see where this went. Perhaps he had found the solution to his problem.

"How did Harry come to be in your care?"

"I found him in a basket on the front porch of a house in Surrey. I had been in the neighborhood conducting some business when I saw Dumbledore and a few of his cronies show up to leave the child there. There wasn't any sort of spell on the basinet to keep him warm just a blanket. If I hadn't taken him with me he probably would have at least gotten pneumonia if he didn't freeze from the drop in temperature or wander off and get hit by a car."

Angelina was horrified. She had been trying for weeks to find out what had happened to Harry. She was one of the few people who knew what was written in the Potter will and knew that none of James and Lily's designated guardians were taking care of Harry. She had been working with the Longbottoms' to get it unsealed when they were attacked. Afterward it seemed that no matter what she did some how some way she was blocked in every direction and not just with the wills. Angelina had been fired from her job for no apparent reason and was finding it impossible to find another.

"Oh my god, I knew something was wrong when Harry wasn't with any of the guardians in the will, but this is insane. Where did you find him again and what did Dumbledore say when he dropped Harry off?"

"It was in Surrey and he said something about how living with his aunt and uncle would be the best."

"Thank god you were there. It sounds like Dumbledore wanted Lily's sister to raise him but there's no way she would be willing she hates magic and anything she sees as unnatural. She would have neglected him at best and abused him at worst," said Angelina in horror. She had gone to school with Lily and comforted the red head several times after she came home from Christmas break in tears after another fight. In many ways for Lily Angelina had taken over Petunia's place as elder sister because it was Angelina Lily went to for advice about boys, the future and every other concern a teenage girl has. "It was even in the will that under no circumstances was Petunia to get custody of Harry. This must be why Dumbledore had the will sealed. I've tried everything to get it read and I've been blocked at every turn."

"It sounds to me love that Dumbledore is moving around chess pieces to make sure that he has a malleable weapon in the future. After all, in 10 years when it's time for Harry to go to Hogwarts I'm sure he'll be so desperate for a home and someone to care about him that…"

"That he'll do anything for the one who rescues him," said Angelina enraged. She had never trusted Dumbledore. There was something about his kind, old man act that always seemed a little too perfect. Angelina had begged Lily not to get involved with Dumbledore after graduation, but Lily had believed in the legend and paid the price.

"Sounds like one of Dumbledore's usual schemes," said Klaus as he fed Harry his lunch.

"You know him?"

"Not well, but well enough to know that if you give him an inch, he'll take 3 miles, use you until you have nothing left to give and claim that it's all for the greater good."

"That's a pretty good description of the old coot."

"Yes, well I've always had a way with words. Now what about you love how are you involved in all of this?"

"I'm a friend of his parents, mostly his mother Lily. I'm a few years older than her and while we were in school, we got close. I saw her as a little sister and after I graduated, I kept in touch. Once she graduated Lily wanted to help end the war, so she joined Dumbledore's group, The Order of the Phoenix. I told her not to because all she was going to do was paint a target on her back, but she wouldn't listen. About a year ago James and Lily went into hiding. Before they secluded themselves, Lily said that Dumbledore had gotten some information that they were in danger and said it was best if they went into hiding. Apparently on Halloween the protections failed and You-Know-Who found them."

"I'm sorry love but You-Know-Who?"

"The most recent Dark Lord that's been terrorizing England. No one can say his name because he put a jinx on it so that his followers can immediately find the one who said it and kill them. Thanks to that wonderful piece of magic the rest of us have to use nicknames to describe the mad man."

"Sounds exhausting," said Klaus with a smirk. It made him wish that he had returned to England sooner if only so that he could be entertained by watching wizards run around like headless chickens.

"It's even worse for those of us who aren't afraid of the noseless wonder and can't stand it when people flinch at even contemplating talking about him."

"I'm sure," said Klaus as he rolled his eyes at the thought of the stupidity of wizard kind. The Original had never met a bigger group of sheep in his life and after a thousand years he had met quite a few people who would rather stick their head in the sand and cover their ears rather than stand up and deal with their problems. It disgusted him that with all their powers they were the most easily manipulated group he had ever met, useful when he wanted to use them, but the stupidity gave him hives. Only rarely did the Original find a wizard with an actual brain and it seemed to him that Angelina was one of them. "Now love you said something about a will?"

"Yes, I was one of the witnesses, so I know what's in it. The other was Dumbledore and he made sure to seal it as soon as he found out Lily and James were dead. He also made sure that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather was sent to Azkaban without a trial and since I'm just a muggleborn no one will listen to me when I say that Sirius is innocent."

"What was he accused of?"

"Betraying the location of the Potters to You-Know-Who."

"Please don't call him that around me. I can feel my IQ points dropping as soon as that name leaves your mouth. Just say his actual name, he was supposedly defeated right? So, I rather doubt any of his followers are going to attack."

"True enough," said Angelina with a smile. The witch decided right then and there that she liked the being who was watching over her nephew. The witch could sense that Nik was not human and was definitely hiding something, but she decided to trust her instincts and take a chance. "Very well then Voldemort."

"You must be joking," said Klaus as he turned away from helping Harry eat his meal. "There's no way that's his real name. I've never heard something so pretentiously made up in my life," said the Original with a cringe. Over the years he had met some very over the top villains but Klaus that that Voldemort might just be the most dramatic of them all. "Flight from death, really? And my siblings say that I'm dramatic."

"Well he's probably someone with daddy issues lashing out at the world," said Angelina not knowing that she was talking to someone famous for his daddy issues.

"I'm sure love," said Klaus is a dry tone. "Now you said something about a godfather?"

"Yes, I've been trying to get access to him since he's first in line for custody of Harry but nothing. He hasn't even been charged with a crime they just say that everyone knew that Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper even though there's no actual evidence and completely ignore the fact that he's Harry's magically sworn godfather. It's impossible for him to do anything to hurt Harry, his own magic would kill him."

"Really?" asked Klaus as his devious mind already started planning to use that information to his advantage. "Who were Harry's other guardian's?"

"There's the Longbottoms, Alice was Harry's godmother, but she and her husband were tortured to insanity. Remus Lupin, but he's a werewolf so no one will give him custody. He's not doing so well since he lost his entire pack. I'm on the list as well but no one will listen to me over Dumbledore, especially since I'm a now unemployed muggleborn."

"Really what happened?"

"It's the strangest thing," said Angelina sarcastically. "I started looking into who had custody of Harry and what was going on with the Potter family assets, asking who was looking after things until Harry was of age and when Sirius' trial is and suddenly, I don't have a job anymore and apparently the rent for my apartment has gone up."

"Isn't that unfortunate," said Klaus with a smirk. It was obvious that someone didn't want anyone looking into the affairs of Harry Potter and Klaus would bet every single penny in his bank accounts around the world that it was Albus Dumbledore.

The Original had met Dumbledore back when he was a young man and was still head over heels for Grindlewald. The two had though to try and use the Original for their own schemes. The only reason they lived was because they entertained the Original and Klaus wanted to see who they would become when they matured. He was not surprised that Grindlewald had become a power mad dictator or that Dumbledore had become a benevolent one in all but name. Gellert was always the more forceful of the two while Albus preferred to be subtle and manipulate those around him, for 'The Greater Good' of course.

"Well I've been doing all the talking so far, now you. What's your story Nik?" asked Angelina as she ate her delicious meal.

"We'll be here all day if I told you my whole story, but I was just in the right place at the right time. I had business earlier in the day in Surrey, so I was around when Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep. I met Dumbledore when he was much younger, and he didn't leave a good impression and I wasn't about to leave a toddler outside at night in November, so I took him home and have been raising him ever since," said Klaus as he cleaned up after Harry. He had a good feeling about Angelina and believed that she would be perfect for his plans and didn't think it would take much to convince her to help.

"I think my dear the important question is what to do next. With your connection to his parents I rather doubt you're going to forget about him and let us go on our way but I'm not going to give him up since I've become quite attached to the little one. Added to that fact I'm not one to give up what I consider mine so let's bargain," said Klaus with a smile that made it look like there were a thousand devious thoughts in his head.

"Alright," said Angelina as she tried not to feel like she was making a deal with the devil.

 _End Flashback_

In reality Angelina did make a deal with the devil and she didn't regret it. It was an adjustment to work for someone with very few morals and who believed that the best way to make sure that an enemy didn't come back was to kill them and then keep an eye out to see if they try to resurrect themselves. She loved taking care of Harry and telling him stories of his parent's school years, she always made sure that he knew that they loved him and would never begrudge him calling someone else Dad. Klaus made sure that Angelina got all the make up classes she needed to take the international equivalent of NEWTS. Ever since Dumbledore took over as Headmaster a lot of classes were cut from the curriculum and it was made easier since purebloods have been weakening in magical ability because of all the inbreeding. He also insisted that she get either her GSCEs and A levels so that if she wanted to, she can find work outside of the magical community.

Ever since that cold December day Angelina had been both Harry's nanny and bodyguard. She was the one who helped the Original raise his adopted son and had done her best to make sure that Harry had at least some morals. As the son of the Original Hybrid there was no chance of him being a goody to shoes, he had been raised to know how to use each action of an enemy to his advantage since he was in grade school. Angelina had protested at first but after the first attempted kidnapping she stopped. She agreed that he needed to know how to protect himself and be trained in both physical and magical defense. Angelina hated the fact that such things were necessary but with both his status in the wizarding world and being Klaus' adoptive son there were many who would try to use him to their advantage.

"Please place your seats in their upright position, fasten your seatbelts and get ready for our descent," said the flight attendant over the intercom.

Angelina could see a big smile on Harry's face as he moved his seat up and buckled in. The almost eleven-year-old was excited to see his father. This was the longest the two had ever been apart since the day Klaus had found Harry on that doorstep. The witch wondered if Klaus would be able to handle sending Harry to a boarding school for more than a few months like he'd done before. Harry's education had been home schooled for years until recently when Klaus had finally had a chance to break his curse. He didn't want to risk Harry, so he and Angelina had been left behind in England when Klaus returned to the states. Angelina was the one to convince him to send Harry to school – she had meant public school but none of the ones nearby had a curriculum good enough for Klaus, so he ended up going to private school but coming home every weekend for his magic and self-defense lessons.

"Angie do you see him?" asked Harry as he pulled his red suitcase behind him.

"No but I'm sure he's here," said Angelina with a smile. Harry was so cute as he looked through the crowd, searching for the person he'd been so anxious to see again.

"What if he forgot?"

"I rather doubt that your father would ever forget you."

"Peter told me that once his parents forgot to pick him up from the train station when he went back home. He had to wait there for hours until a policeman finally asked where his parents were and called them."

"Trust me Harry, Klaus would never forget anything to do with you, and if he does, I'll curse him with something really nasty."

"Well now love is that something you should say about a man that's your employer and your friend?"

Angelina and Harry turned around to see the person they'd been searching the crowds for. Klaus Mikaelson stood behind the two with a real smile on his face instead of a smug smirk like usual.

"Dad," shouted Harry as he ran into his father's arms.

"Hello cub," said Klaus as he held his son, just enjoying the feel of little arms around his neck and the scent of little boy that always reminded the Original of pine needles, cinnamon and electricity – the scent of Harry's magic.

 **NOTES: I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed or commented on my story. It really encouraged me to finish this chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait – unfortunately I'm easily distracted from writing fanfiction by reading other people's fanfiction so it took me longer than I thought to finish this chapter. I'm going to try harder to post on a schedule for next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did**

"When do you think Klaus and his son will be here," asked Caroline as she sipped her soda at the grill. They had decided to meet up at the Grill instead of the Boarding House to avoid having to deal with Damon's poison.

"Who knows," said Bonnie as she checked her phone to see if her father had texted back. The Bennett witch still couldn't believe that her magicless father knew more about the magical community then she did. Bonnie couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been life if her family hadn't hidden her heritage from her after her mother left.

"I wonder what he'll be like?" Asked Elena as she looked out the window. Thoughts about the adopted son of the Original Hybrid had been plaguing the Doppelganger for the past few days.

"Who knows," said Caroline. "But considering how protective Klaus is we won't be able to get close to find out because he'll probably be surrounded by guards."

"Caroline's right if the was the kid was old enough to take care of himself, I'd bet Klaus wouldn't have even bothered with a contract," said Bonnie to Elena. "He's probably spoiled like Stefan said."

"But most little kids are spoiled by their parents, especially if they have parents who can give them whatever they want like Klaus," said Elena as she looked back at her friends. "God knows I was when I was a kid." Elena both loved and hated thinking about the past when her only concern was her grades, friends and her boyfriend. When her parents were there to take care of everything and the scariest thing in the world was to not have the perfect dress for the next Mystic Falls event.

"Come on you guys," said Caroline as she tried to change the subject. "All this speculating is just going to drive us crazy. We won't know what he's like until he gets here."

"Hey do you guys need anything else?" asked Matt as he walked past their table.

"No Matt we're good," said Elena.

"Hey Matt, have you talked to Rebekah recently?" asked Caroline before he could walk away.

"We texted a bit," said Matt uncomfortably.

"Come on Matt spill," said Elena. She could see that Matt really didn't want to say anything but Elena couldn't help herself.

"All I know is that they'll be here soon. Klaus went to the airport to pick them up himself so you'll probably meet them somewhere in town in a few days depending on how bad the jet lag is." As Matt spoke the door to the Grill opened and they could hear Klaus' British accent as he said, "While the company leaves much to be desired the burgers aren't terrible and the bar does have a decent selection of drinks."

"I think I'll avoid the alcohol until I get over the jet lag Nik. Although a burger sounds good to me. Even in first class airplane food is not the best. What about you Harry?"

"Sounds good to me I'm starving."

The four Mystic Falls teenagers turned around to look at the door to watch Klaus walk in with a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked confident and walked with a grace that was innate, giving the impression that there was no situation she couldn't handle. But what really captured the teenagers' attention was the little boy with black hair and emerald green eyes smiling up at his father as he walked into the Grill.

The only thoughts running through Elena's mind was 'That was the child she and her friends nearly made an orphan for the second time'. Elena couldn't take her eyes off the three of them as they walked towards a table. They looked so normal no one would have thought that Klaus was anything but a dad happy to spend time with his son.

While Elena was focusing on Klaus and his son Caroline and Bonnie were more concerned with that woman with them. Caroline was slightly jealous even though she knew that she shouldn't feel that way because there was nothing between them other than some 'mild' attraction. But the blonde vampire couldn't deny that she was always flattered when Klaus would pay more attention to her than her friends. Bonnie on the other hand noticed something very interesting about Klaus' companions.

"Guys I think that they're both witches."

"What!" exclaimed Caroline and Elena as they turned around to look at their friend in shock.

"I sense magic coming from both of them, but it feels like a different type of magic than anything I've ever felt before," said Bonnie as she tried to focus on the two witches with Klaus.

"What do you mean Bonnie," asked Caroline. The vampire was already worried about Klaus and his son being in Mystic Falls, she did not believe that Damon would abide by the contract and would somehow get everyone else involved in his schemes. Finding out that the two newcomers to Mystic Falls had magic that was different than any witch that they've seen before would be just the excuse the elder Salvatore would need to do something stupid.

"I don't know," said Bonnie as she continued to use her magic to examine the two. "It's not dark or anything like that it just feels different than my magic."

"Maybe it is different than your magic Bonnie after all there's a lot about magic you never got to learn since your Grams died," said Elena. "You should ask your dad if there's more than one type of witch. Maybe he can give you some info or know someone who can."

"Guys I've got to go," said Matt as he finished texting Rebekah to ask if she knew that her nephew was already in town. "Please don't tell Damon or Stefan that they're here. I do not want to deal with trying to stop Damon from picking a fight."

"Don't worry Matt we won't," said Bonnie with a small smile.

"Yeah the last thing we need is for Damon to come in and piss Klaus off for no reason," said Caroline as she went back to spying on the threesome across the room.

"Damon signed the contract the same as all of us, he has to keep to the truce. Starting a fight with Klaus when his son is around is like asking to be killed in the most gruesome manner possible. Klaus' dangerous enough when his family is in trouble, I don't even want to think about how much worse he would be if it's his son," said Elena as she cringed at the very thought. She just wanted some time when she could just pretend to be normal. That her life wasn't constantly in danger, when the most stressful thing in her life is college applications and planning her senior year. Elena wanted to believe that Damon wouldn't start something but experience with his impulsiveness told her otherwise.

Bonnie, Caroline and Matt all looked at Elena with pity in their eyes. No matter how much they wished otherwise everyone knew that Damon would never stop until he or the Originals were dead and then he would find something else to fixate on.

"Look you guys no matter how curious we are I think the best thing would be to just stay out of their way. You know that if any of us, especially you Elena, talked to them Damon would hound whoever was unlucky enough to do so to try and find a weakness," said Matt as he started to move towards the bar with the dishes.

"Hey Matt, do mind taking that table I'm swamped?" said Sarah as she took the dishes from him.

Matt closed his eyes and groaned to himself thinking 'Why me?' before turning around and saying, "Sure Sarah I don't mind," with a fake smile as he started walking towards Klaus' table.

"Hi, welcome to the Grill. I'm Matt and I'll be your server today," said Matt with a big fake smile. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll just have a glass of water," said Angelina as she looked up from her menu.

"The same," said Klaus with a smirk, he could easily see how uncomfortable the quarterback was around him.

"Can I have some soda please," said Harry with a smile.

"Sure, what type?"

"I'll have a coke please."

"No problem and are you ready to order or do you need a minute?"

"We'll just have 3 of the house burgers well done for the lad, medium for the lady and rare for me."

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks in a minute," said Matt as he walked away.

"Well now, he seemed like he was in a hurry," said Angelina as she watched the teenager fast walk away. "Anything you want to say Nik?" she asked with a smile.

"He's one of the doppelganger's little friends."

"So he's well aware of who and what we really are," asked Angie as she looked back at the Original while raising one of her eyebrows.

"He's a muggle whose sister was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore and she was killed by Stefan to save the doppelganger and her brother," said Klaus as he looked around, "And if you look towards your right, you'll see the doppelganger and her vampire and witch friend staring at us."

"Not very stealthy are they," said Angie with a smirk as she turned to wave at the trio staring at her in shock.

Caroline couldn't help herself as she raised her hand to wiggle her fingers back at Angie as she smiled awkwardly.

"Caroline," hissed Bonnie as she looked back at her friend.

"What?" asked Caroline in response. "It would be even more awkward if no one did anything."

"She seems kind of nice," said Elena as she took a sip of her drink wishing that she had asked Matt to add something alcoholic to it. "What were they saying Caroline?"

"Klaus just pointed us out to her after ordering their food. It looks like the kid's distracted by the free fries," said Caroline with a laugh. "Wait," said the vampire in shock, "I can't hear anything anymore."

"What?" asked Elena as she looked back at Caroline.

"Guys she must have cast a spell," said Bonnie. "I saw her move her hands right before Caroline said that she couldn't hear them anymore."

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised," said Elena as she glanced at the trio at the table. Matt had just brought over their food and the little boy was adorably eating and talking at the same time, acting like any other elementary school kid. Elena didn't know how to feel as she watched Klaus grab a napkin to wipe his son's face and hands from hamburger juice. "They look like a normal family. Not like a …"

"A murderous hybrid, his witch nanny and adopted son," said Caroline bluntly as always. Like Elena the vampire could not take her eyes off of Klaus being a doting father. She could remember her own dad doing the same for her when she was younger and cringing away from him like Hadrian was doing now, insisting that she didn't need any help, and just giving her dad a look just asking saying 'I'm a big kid I don't need to be babied'.

"Yeah," said Elena uncomfortably looked around the bar, not meeting anyone's eyes, like she couldn't believe what was going to come out of her mouth next. "They're just look so... so..."

"Cute," said Bonnie as she looked at her best friend sympathetically. She completely agreed with the doppelganger which blew the witch's mind.

"Yes," cried Caroline as she waved her hands in the air as dramatic as always.

"Trust me Elena the only person in the entire would that will disagree with you is Damon and that's just because he likes to be contrary."

As the vampire turned to glance at the threesome again, she couldn't help but say, "That is one the most adorable little kids in the history of ever," she looked back at her friends nodding their heads in agreement. "If it wasn't for the fact that I know Klaus would rip my head off or his witch might curse me I would totally go over there and introduce myself just so that I can bask in that little kid's cuteness and maybe give him a hug."

"Caroline, I don't think any little kid will just let you hug them," said Elena with a laugh. "Get to know him a bit before you strangle him to death with one of your Care-bear hugs."

"Hey I don't strangle people," protested Caroline as her friends started to laugh and tease.

"Oh really," said Bonnie with a grin. "If I recall correctly the last time you gave me one of your Care-bear hugs because you were so excited that Michael asked you out on a date Elena had to pry you off with a crowbar. And this was before you got super strength."

"Hmh," said Caroline as she turned up her nose and turned away towards the door as she pretended to be insulted. She was just glad that her friends were laughing again. It always depressed Caroline when she thought of how long it's been since they haven't felt like the weight of the world, or at least the fate of the town, was on their shoulders.

As she faced the door Caroline could unfortunately hear a very familiar car engine pulling up to the Grill parking lot. "Oh no," she said as she turned back to face her friends. "We have a problem."

"What is it Caroline," asked Elena though the doppelganger could already guess what was wrong. There was only one person in the town who could and would cause a problem right now.

"Damon's car just pulled up to the parking lot," said the vampire apologetically.

"God can't we have one day without Damon making a mess of things?" asked Bonnie as she facepalmed. The witch wished more than anything else that she had just set the vampire on fire years ago. It would have solved so many problems but for some reason both Stefan and Elena loved him so the witch abstained.

"Is there any way we can keep him from coming in?" asked Elena as she looked around frantically. She just knew that this would end badly.

"No both he and Stefan are at the door," said Caroline as she watched the Salvatore brothers enter the Grill. Of course, the first thing they saw was Elena, as always. When the brothers first came to Mystic Falls Caroline thought that their relationship with Elena was romantic – with her looking like their first love. Now she thinks it's just creepy how obsessive both brothers are even though Stefan's feelings are somewhat healthier than Damon's.

"What do you think our chances are of them not noticing?" asked Elena somewhat hopefully.

"Slim to none," deadpanned the witch as she took her face out of her hands and stared at her best friend. Optimism is one thing but blind stupidity is another thing entirely thought the witch to herself.

It was like a train wreck that they couldn't stop themselves from watching. The brothers started walking towards the girls when they caught a glimpse of Klaus and his companions from their booth. Even though she couldn't hear them Elena could guess what they were saying. Damon looked like he was going to go to Klaus' booth but Stefan was dragging him to their table.

"Ladies," said Stefan as he came up to their table keeping a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Hey Stefan," said Caroline with a smile. "Damon," she said with a glare.

"Blondie."

"What are you guys doing here?" said Elena.

"Felt like leaving the house, wanted some atmosphere, maybe catch a meal," said Damon with a smirk. He knew how uncomfortable it made everyone when he even implied feeding on people. He still couldn't understand why the baby vampire refused to feed from the vein. It wasn't like she was a ripper like Stefan and couldn't control herself. Damon expected that in a few years she'd change her mind and move onto the good stuff instead of just feeding on animals or blood bags.

"Damon, please don't start something," said Elena not even trying to be subtle. "We signed a treaty in _blood_ that we wouldn't cause trouble for each other."

"I wasn't going to cause trouble," said Damon with a smirk to the disbelief of everyone around him. Even Matt who was passing by with a tray of food looked back, raised his eyebrow, shook his head and went back to work praying that there wouldn't be any explosions during his shift. "I was just going to introduce myself to a beautiful young woman."

"Damon do you honestly think that your usually tricks will work on someone that close to Klaus?" asked Caroline as she rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk Blondie since you're well aware of how effective my moves are," said Damon as he turned his back on Caroline to stare at Klaus completely ignoring her glare as she reached for the knife.

"Caroline's right Damon," said Stefan as he put his hand on Caroline's stopping her from stabbing him with the knife like she wanted. "And if you can take a moment to contemplate the fact that we can't hear them means that she's a witch, I rather doubt she's open to being seduced. The Originals always leave the most important things to their most devoted servants and considering the fact that she's watching over his son I'm guessing that she's one of his most loyal followers."

"I didn't think Klaus trusted anyone," said Bonnie. The witch wondered how much Stefan truly knew about Klaus and the Originals.

"No one can go through life without trusting someone Bonnie not even him," said Stefan as he turned back around to look at the girls. "Klaus may not trust anyone 100% percent, not even his family, but he does have some I suppose you can call them subordinates that he trusts because he owns them mind body and soul. It's easier to trust someone when you know that there's no chance of betrayal from someone beneath you."

"What do you mean beneath you?" asked Elena.

"It's hard to explain," said Stefan as he crossed his arms and wondered how he was going to explain something so old world to 3 modern day girls. "You have to understand that the Originals are old so that means that even though they've adapted with the times at their core they still act the way they have most of their lives, like old school nobility."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. The Originals have ruled for over a thousand years, there are entire families devoted to weighting on them hand and foot and for their protection. They're old Elena and bored – there's not much out there that's new, they've seen and done everything at least twice. That's why they haven't killed us – no one else is stupid enough to try to kill them so that makes us interesting."

"Oh, please brother you give them too much credit."

Sometimes Stefan wondered what it would be like to live in Damon's head, maybe if he did then he would be able to understand his brother. "Damon with all the witches they collected over the years not to mention the vampires they created and all the other magical creatures out there do you honestly think they don't have witches who can cast spells from afar to kill us?"

"What do you mean magical creatures Stefan," asked Bonnie as she started paying attention to what Stefan was saying instead of the throbbing headache caused by Damon's arrogance and stupidity.

"You didn't really think that there's just witches, werewolves, vampires and goblins out there did," said Stefan with a small smirk-like smile.

"Ah if I recall correctly you were just as surprised as us when we found out that werewolves were real," said Caroline in shock.

"That was before I got my memories back. Klaus and Rebekah took me around to introduce me to the magical communities and gave me a basic etiquette lesson and how to get around classes. You know the things Katherine should have taught us as our sire and didn't."

"So, what else is out there?" asked Elena. Just thinking about it relit that old spark of curiosity that she thought had been killed by all the blood and death in her life. When she first learned about vampires and witches Elena had hoped that the nicer things from her childhood fairytales were real as well but she never heard about any of them from the brothers so she thought that they were just stories.

"Well most myths and legends are based on reality..."

"What Stefan are you going to tell us that unicorns, mermaid and dragons are real," said Caroline as a joke.

Stefan just smiled not saying anything.

"Are you kidding? They're real?"

"No, they're not," said Damon, "He's just messing with you Blondie."

"Unlike you Damon, I don't mess with people by lying to them for my own amusement. Yes, Caroline they're all real," said Stefan as he smiled at everyone's shock.

"How in the world can that be?" asked Bonnie. "People can be oblivious but they'd notice a fire breathing dragon at least."

"There's entire teams of witches and wizards whose job is to keep people from finding out about magic. In other word, lots of memory spells and illusions to make people forget what they saw. There are a few wild dragons around the world in the natural areas but most live on reservations – it's just safer for everyone. The last thing we need is some idiot thinking he's a modern-day knight and has to slay whichever magical creature is close by."

"If all this is real then how come I don't know about it?"

"Because Damon you've spent the past century obsessed with Katherine and that stupid tomb instead of finding out about the magical community. Not to mention the fact that you have a tendency to piss off everyone you meet so no one's going to take their time to explain everything to you," deadpanned Stefan as he rolled his eyes and the girls giggled.

"Whatever baby bro I'll believe it when I see it. Now if you lot will excuse me there's a beautiful woman, I need to introduce myself to," said Damon as he waved and walked away.

"Wait a second Damon," said Elena as she got up from her seat. "I thought we all agreed that we were going to leave them alone and not start something." Elena started to follow Damon and as she did the others followed her.

"No, you agreed I never said anything and unless you want to make scene, Elena I would suggest not trying to stop me," said Damon not even pretending that what Elena wanted mattered to him.

"Damon this is too dangerous – you do not try to attack a Papa wolf while he's around his cub. They're even more dangerous than normal," hissed Caroline as she followed after Elena and Damon with Bonnie looking like she's going through a list of spells in her head just in case and Stefan loosening up all of his muscle just in case a fight breaks out. As they passed by Matt he just looked at the ceiling and asked himself again why he lets himself get involved in all of this as he started to move towards the customers close to Klaus' booth just in case he has to break up a fight.

As they walked past the booth next to the family the sound got turned back on and they could hear Klaus say, "And now it seems I'll have to introduce you to the Salvatore's, doppelganger and their little gang," not even bothering to turn around and look at them.

As Elena came up to the booth, she could see that it was like some part of him that had always been tight had been loosened. As if some part of him that had always been tense and tightly coiled was released. The Original Hybrid looked happy and not in an 'I'm enjoying your pain and laughing at you' kind of way but in a 'I'm with people I really care about way'. Everyone knows the Originals love each other but they've hurt each other so much and so often over the years that there's always some tension between them. But with these two that tension is gone and he finally seems at peace.

"I suppose introductions are in order. From right to left: Caroline Forbes – baby vampire and tentative voice of reason, Bonnie Bennett – judgmental wiccan witch, Elena Gilbert – doppelganger who doesn't know what she wants, Stefan Salvatore – ripper who hates me but still cares in his own way, Damon Salvatore - obsessive vampire idiot I'm still surprised made it past his first century and Matt Donovan – token human who somehow manages to get drawn into things that don't concern him. The only one missing is Jeremy Gilbert – the doppelganger's brother/cousin who usually ends up getting hurt because she's so concerned with protecting him that she won't let him protect himself and doesn't know enough to protect himself."

Everyone just stood there in shock, insult and anger based on their intros. "Scooby gang this is Angelina my nanny/bodyguard and my son Hadrian," said Klaus as his voice softened from arrogant asshole to proud papa and back. "If any of you idiots know what's good for you then I would suggest you take my advice and follow the contract and leave us alone. You won't like the penalties of attempting to break it."

"Wait a minute what penalties?" asked Caroline. She did not like the way he smirked when he said that.

"They were written quite clearly in the contract," said Klaus with a rather nasty smirk, "It's not my fault you didn't bother to read it."

"OK I think that's enough talking for today," said Elena as she got in front of Damon and tried to push him away without letting him open his mouth.

"Yeah I don't think so," said Damon as he used his speed to knock Elena into Caroline's arms. "Hi I'm …"

"Not interested," said Angelina as she pointed her finger at Damon's mouth silently casting a silencing spell.

"Please teach me that spell," said Bonnie in awe. The Bennett witch didn't care if the new witch was one of Klaus' lackey's - the ability to silence Damon Salvatore more than made up for it.

"It's a fairly common spell – it should be in your grimoire," said Angelina with a smile and laugh. "And it's fairly simple to learn so you should master it in no time."

"You are now my new favorite person," said Caroline with a big smile, enjoying Damon's rage at not being able to talk. That was a wonderful way to get rid of all the tension in the room. "I'm Caroline."

"Angie and that's Harry," said Angelina as she shook the young vampire's hand. She could tell that Caroline hadn't been a vampire for very long and decided to keep an eye on her because baby vampires are notorious for their control issues. Though according to Nik all the vampires in this town have control issues.

"Nice to meet you Angie and you too Harry," said Elena with a smile hoping to salvage something from the day.

"Hi," said Harry as he looked up from his food, the 10-year-old more concerned with his burger than the people around him. He already knew that his father didn't want him to be around them. Klaus had told him that they were both young and unstable which made them doubly dangerous because, 'the young have a bad habit of not considering the consequences until it's too late to do anything about it'.

Before the conversation could continue Damon slammed his hand on the table and pointed to his mouth.

"Don't worry the spell will only last for an hour or so," said Angelina as she went back to her meal.

"Can you undo the spell now instead of letting it fade away," asked Stefan as he glanced at his brother already guessing Damon's reaction.

"Yes, but I won't - there's no point since it'll wear off soon and I've only spent 2 minutes with him and he already annoys me."

Unfortunately, Damon is not the type of person who takes being told no well and tried to reach for Angie. Luckily for him Stefan had anticipated his brother's impulse and snapped his neck.

"Sorry about him," said Elena as Stefan started to carry his brother out. "And the interruption, we'll be going now. I hope that you enjoy your summer in Mystic Falls."

"Thanks," said Angie and Harry awkwardly while glancing at each other and then looking at Klaus and seeing his amusement. They watched Elena back out of the grill to join her friends on their way to the Boarding House.

"Wow Nik, you were not exaggerating when you said that they're young and unstable," said Angie as she shook her head in wonder. "I mean who doesn't read a magical contract front to back before signing it?"

"Well unfortunately those children have bad habit of believing the rules don't apply to them and that they're held at different standards than everyone else."

"Boy they'll be in for a rude awakening if MACUSA gets their hands on them if they go too far."

"True enough - I'm mildly intrigued to see their faces if they find out it exists."

As Angelina and Klaus discussed the Scooby gang Harry just went back to eating his burger and fries. If he was with anyone else Harry would be paying attention to everything just to keep himself informed. But right now, he's in the one place he knows that no matter what he'll be safe, right next to his dad.

Hadrian James Potter Mikaelson was well aware of how dangerous the world was. He'd gotten kidnapped a few times because he wasn't paying attention or had trusted the wrong person and later found out that they were just using him. His father had trained him against Angie's wishes to be a warrior and independent enough that under normal circumstances he'd be able to rescue himself – which happened a few times so no one can say the training didn't work. Klaus had told him once, 'I don't want you to lose your wonder of the world but the best way to keep you safe from my enemies and your own is to train you so that you can protect yourself. It's not to say that I won't come rescue you because I will even if you're 250 but I won't be able to be there every time no matter how much I want to so you need to be able to get yourself out of dangerous situations.'

Angelina was not happy about Harry starting to understand that the world was a dangerous place and that no matter how hard any parent tried they wouldn't be able to protect their child from everything. But she understood the need considering Harry's wizarding heritage and Klaus' many enemies.

 **Notes: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. The plan was to finish up the chapter months ago but unfortunately life has a way of getting in the way of plans. I started a new job, got writer's block because I'm not sure what direction I want to take this story in and my computer died.**

 **I want to say thank you to everyone who favorited and wrote a review for my story. Lots of love towards you all – you have no idea how much that encouraged me to keep going.**

 **Review and tell me what you think but please no flames**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries or Charmed even though I wish I did**

As Rebekah waited for her brother to come home, she couldn't help but think of how angry she was at him for keeping something so important from her. Rebekah had always wanted to have a family of her own – that was her dream since she was a child – to be a mother and a wife and have her happily ever after. Thanks to her parents that dream was ruined as a mortal and because of her siblings and some truly spectacularly bad luck in choice of lovers the same dream was unlikely to come true as an immortal. The fact that her brother was literally living the most important part of her dream and not inviting her to share that part of his life with him was very hurtful.

"You alright Bekah?" asked Kol from behind her as they looked out the window together. They might not be the closest, but they were still siblings who loved each other and knew each other very well so it was easy for Kol to guess what his sister was feeling.

"I'm fine Kol, just a little hurt by Nik but what's new about that," said Rebekah as she turned away from the window.

"You know as well as I do that he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that Niklaus is selfish and most likely wanted to keep this to himself for as long as possible," said Kol as he sipped his drink. The youngest Mikaelson brother just hoped that the child wasn't as annoying as Marcellus was.

"I know but this is a child Nik calls his son, not a ward like Marcellus was. That makes him family and we don't know anything about him."

"Well I'm just hoping that he isn't a brat like Marcellus was."

"Come on Kol, Marcel wasn't that bad."

"He was spoiled, selfish, disobedient and somehow learned all of Nik's worst qualities – lets hope that he did better this time."

"We can only hope," said Elijah as he sauntered into the room. He couldn't believe that his brother had been a single parent for a decade and managed to hide that from the world and _especially_ from him. It was beyond baffling to the straight-laced Original.

"Well we'll know what the boy and his nanny are like in a few moments since Niklaus's car is pulling up into the driveway," said Finn as he and Sage walked down the stairs.

"You might want to give them some space so that you all don't overwhelm them," said Sage even though she knew they wouldn't listen to her, but she had to try.

As the Mikaelson's could hear them walk up the front steps several thoughts went through all their heads. Rebekah was battling her anger and jealousy at being left out of this part of her brother's life. Kol was wondering if he would get along with this new member of the family better than with Marcel and if he'd feel upset again over his siblings caring about someone else more than him. Elijah was feeling hurt that his brother didn't ask him for help in raising his son and Finn was wondering how having a new member of the family would change things, if his siblings would actually be able to act as adults instead of spoiled brats and he included Elijah in that description as well.

"This house is a lot bigger than the townhouse in London," said Harry as he walked through the door. "I can't wait to go exploring."

"Well there's going to be more people living here than just us and I'm not one who doesn't go all out when I create something new."

"True enough," said Angie with a smirk. "Though I would prefer it if you wait a few days before you go explore the woods Harry or if you do, go with your father or someone else."

"Sure Angie," said Harry with a smile. "Are we going to bring all of my pets from England?"

"We'll see dear. Now I think there's some introductions to be made," said Angie as she stared at Klaus with a look in her eyes saying 'Why are you just standing there? Introduce us idiot.'

"I suppose your right love," said Klaus as he turned to look at his family, "Everyone this is Angelina and Hadrian and…"

"Can I guess please Dad," asked Harry as he waved at everyone during his introduction with an adorably innocent smile.

"Have at it," said Klaus with a smirk.

"OK so you're Rebekah because you have golden hair and pretty eyes and you're Sage because of your red hair," said Harry as he pointed at his aunties.

"Oh aren't you sweet," said Rebekah with a smile while Klaus smirked at his son. No one knew better than him that the best way to get on Rebekah's good side was to compliment her. Klaus was glad his son paid attention to his stories.

"You're holding hands with Sage so you must be Finn, you're wearing a suit so you're Elijah and you're smirking at me looking like you're going to get me in trouble so you're Kol."

"Right you are lad," said Kol with a smirk. Kol was now somewhat hopeful that he'd be able to get along with the newest member of the family. Afterall getting people in trouble is what Kol does best and it reminded him of a time when he wasn't the youngest brother. When Kol would primarily be the one to play and take care of his younger brother Henrik because Finn was always with their mother and Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were always together.

"It's very nice to meet you Hadrian," said Elijah in a very proper and somewhat pompous tone. He was somewhat uncomfortable around his brother's son and wasn't sure how to treat him.

"It's nice to meet you took Uncle Elijah," said the young wizard with a laugh. "And you all can call me Harry, I'm only Hadrian to strangers or if I'm in trouble."

"And I'm Angie for the same reason."

The Mikaelson's turned around to look at the witch. They had almost forgotten about her as they focused on Harry.

"Yes, we're delighted to meet you as well," said Rebekah somewhat reservedly. She was somewhat hopeful that she could finally make a friend in this era after all she already knew that Angelina was loyal to her family. "I do hope we get along. How do you feel about going to the spa and getting to know each other?"

"That sounds like a great idea, I haven't had a nice relaxing spa day in years – too busy keeping these two out of trouble."

"Hey!"

"Now really love we're not that bad," said Klaus somewhat offended. He was over a thousand years old and most certainly didn't need a minder.

"Says the child who though it would be a good idea to enchant a few tiles to explode just so you can scare the minions and the adult who encouraged him and gave him even more prank ideas."

"Really Niklaus," said Elijah in a long-suffering tone over Kol's laughter and Rebekah's giggles. Even Finn manage a smirk in response while Sage smiled at the little boy happy that Finn was starting to connect with his family even if only a little.

"What sort of parent would I be if a stifled my child's creative tendencies?"

Elijah's only response was to face palm and wonder why the gods had cursed him while Kol started laughing again. "I think you and I lad are going to get along just fine."

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun together Uncle Kol."

"Oh boy," said Angie as she rubbed her forehead. "I think it would be a good idea not to leave you two unsupervised."

"I second that motion Miss Angelina," said Elijah as he glared at his youngest brother.

"Third," said Finn in agreement. The eldest Original could already see the writing on the wall and wanted to do everything in his power to avoid a prank war breaking out.

"Motion passed."

"Don't worry," said Klaus with a snicker. "I'll supervise."

"Well that'll do absolutely nothing Nik," said Rebekah. "All you would do is encourage them just for your own entertainment."

"Rebekah how could you think so lowly of me darling?"

"Because she knows you," snarked Angie as she finished levitating the suitcases into the foyer.

"No respect," said Klaus as he picked up and spun around a giggling Harry. "I get no respect at all."

"Don't worry Dad I still love and respect you."

"Why thank you son, I don't know what I'd do without you," said Klaus as he cuddled his son with his entire family staring at him. They hadn't seen their brother be so open and loving since Henrick's death. It was like the wounds in their brother from all those years ago had finally started healing.

"So what are your plans Nik," asked Rebekah as she smiled and tried not to cry tears of joy. After so many years her brother was finally letting someone in his heart again.

"Spend some time giving them a tour around town and the surrounding areas – maybe check and see if some old natural sights are still there for a week or two and then we'll be heading to California."

"Why California Niklaus?" asked Elijah.

"There really isn't much to see and do here brother."

"We're going to Disneyland and then to San Francisco to visit my cousins." Said Harry with a yawn. "Will everyone be coming with us Dad?"

"Well I don't mind but it's up to them," replied Klaus as he stared back at his siblings.

They weren't quite sure of how to react. Was their brother inviting them on a family vacation or subtly telling them they're not invited. It was quite the conundrum for the Orginals.

"Well why not," said Kol as he took the first step. If he was wrong, it's not like he hasn't pissed his brother off before and he did want to get to know his nephew. "It's not like we have any plans – may as well see what this Disney thing is all about."

"I have heard about it," said Rebekah. "According to everyone at school it's one of those things everyone has to do at least once."

"It really is," said Angie. "You know since you three are a bit behind on things since you slept the past century why don't we binge watch Disney movies? It's the sort of thing everyone should know at least the basics of, and they are classics. Then we can choose other things for all of you to catch up on."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Finn. "What do you think Sage."

"Sounds like fun. Everyone likes Disney movies – it doesn't matter how old you are. The only people who don't are complete monsters."

"Well…" said Rebekah as she planned on saying something snarky to the harlot her brother was in love with.

"That sounds like a delightful idea Miss Angelina," interrupted Elijah. He was going to do everything in his power to keep the family together for as long as possible.

"Please all of you, call me Angie or Angelina. I'm sure once we all get to know each other better you'll see I'm not the formal sort."

"Well darling I wouldn't mind getting to know you better," smirked Kol.

"I'm sure," said Angie in a dry tone rolling her eyes. Men are boys no matter how old they get – especially those that never have to grow up.

"Not going to act like a territorial Neanderthal?" asked Rebekah.

"Why should I? Afterall I'm well aware of how good Angie is at taking care of herself."

"Speaking of taking care of people I think it's time I put Harry to bed," said Angie as she reached for Harry. "It looks like he's fallen asleep in your arms Nik – he hasn't done that in years."

"Hmm he must be more tired from traveling than I thought," said Klaus as he held his sleeping son in his arms. "Don't worry I'll put him down Angie – why don't you follow me and I'll show you to your rooms then come back down and finish the discussion with my siblings."

"Sounds like a plan," said Angie as she waved her hand and started levitating the luggage again. "It was wonderful meeting you all but I'm knackered."

"It's been a pleasure Angelina," said Elijah. "Good night"

"Night Darling," said Kol as he watched them go upstairs. "I look forward to getting to know you," he said with a wink just to try and mess with his brother.

"Sweet dreams," said Finn as Sage said, "Sleep well." Sage was quite fascinated by the woman who Klaus seemed to respect and trust, who'd helped him raise his son to be such a sweet boy.

"Yes good night and we'll plan for that spa day tomorrow dear."

"Looking forward to it Rebekah."

"Well that went different than I expected," said Rebekah as she sat on the couch and accepted the drink Kol passed her. "But Angie seems nice and Harry is utterly adorable."

"I'm more shocked to see Nik acting like a parent," said Kol. "What do you think brothers?"

"It does seem that Niklaus has changed for the better but only time will tell if the change is just skin deep," said Finn. Seeing Niklaus with his son gave the eldest Original more hope for his brother than he'd felt in years. Real hope that maybe there was more to him than the monster he'd become thanks to his parents.

"What do you think Elijah," asked Rebekah.

"I am cautiously hopeful that this will end well."

"Now, now brother I'm a little insulted," said Klaus as he sauntered into the room. "You're acting as if I don't know what I'm doing."

"I'm just worried – after all if anything happens we'll be fine but Harry is a child that depends on you."

"Please don't tell me you actually believe that the doppelganger and her friends are a threat?" said Klaus in disbelief as he reclined on the loveseat like the predator he is. "They're completely pathetic and they don't even know anything about the magical world."

"True enough, if I didn't dislike all of them so much I would actually pity them because of their ignorance.

"Now what's this about going to San Francisco to visit family Nik?" asked Kol. "I would have thought you'd kill anyone who might have a claim to your son."

"I don't deny that I considered it. They're relatives on his mother's side of the family and came looking for him when they found out their cousin and her husband were dead."

"And you didn't kill or compel them?"

"Normally I would Rebekah dear, but these relatives are a trio of very powerful witches that I would rather have as allies then enemies."

"Who?"

"The Charmed Ones," said Klaus to his siblings with a smirk.

"Really?" asked Kol. "Those three have been prophesized for centuries. Do they live up to the hype?"

"They do," said Elijah as he stared at his brother. "Which is why I'm surprised that they didn't take him from you."

"I don't deny that they thought about it but it took them a couple years to track us down since my witches spelled us with anti-tracking charms and by then the two of us were father and son and it would have done more harm to take him from me. Angie was friends with Harry's mother, so the sisters knew of her and trusted her so when she defended my parenting ability's they believed her," smirked Klaus. "And my son would never forgive anyone for taking him away from his family. Besides if they took him, they wouldn't be able to give him the attention he needs since they all are married and have started families of their own – he'd just be another Halliwell child. We compromised with visits and trips together as a family."

"I'm surprised you compromised that much Niklaus," said Finn as he wondered about the truth of his brother's motives. Niklaus was an extraordinarily selfish being and never did anything without some benefit for himself.

"Well as far as in-laws go, they are the best option. Powerful, independent witches who don't mind passing on anything they hear that might possibly be dangerous to me or Harry out of familial loyalty are hard to come by."

"And the occasional spell if you need something?" asked Kol.

"But of course – not to mention the fact that they know the best places to go demon hunting when you're bored. It'll be interesting to see how they'll react to all of you."

"I've heard rumors of the Charmed Ones," said Sage as she reminded everyone that she was there. "It's said that they're not as prejudice as most witches but at the same time if you come after them or an innocent they're twice as vicious and ruthless."

"All true."

"Then how do they put up with you Nik?" asked Rebekah. "Sparing the innocent has never been something you've cared about."

"I've been somewhat restrained ever since becoming a parent and as long as I don't cause any trouble while I'm in their territory they look the other way," said Klaus. "They're not stupid and they know that in order to keep my reputation there are certain standards that I need to uphold. A reputation that has been forming for a thousand years is not something I can afford to lose – even to play nice with the in laws."

"Damon I can not believe that you tried to pick a fight with Klaus!" shouted Elena as she walked through the doors of the Salvatore boarding house. "The truce is barely a few days old and you're already causing trouble."

"I wasn't causing trouble I was just introducing myself to the newest supernatural and seeing if she could be of use in taking down the Originals," said Damon as he went straight for the parlor and his bourbon with everyone following him.

"Damon you're going to get yourself and all of us killed due to your stupidity," said Caroline.

"Killed how honey?" asked Liz Forbes.

"I think I'd like an answer to that question as well," said Rudy Hopkins.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

Shouted Caroline and Bonnie. They were beyond shocked to see their parents and Jenna in the Salvatore home.

"Jenna, Jeremy what are you guys doing here?" asked Elena.

"Well we all decided that we needed to talk to you kids about magical society but now I'm worried that Damon has already broken the truce."

"No he hasn't but that was mostly because I broke his neck and carried him out of the Grill," said Stefan as he sat down on the couch.

"Damon," sighed Liz as she shook her head, closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"You couldn't even last a week before causing trouble?" asked Jenna as she reached for her drink and patted the space next to her for her niece to sit, away from the vampires that had caused them so much trouble.

"Honestly I'm wondering if it might be a better idea to just desiccate him and lock him the cellar for the summer," said Caroline only partially joking.

"It would make things a lot easier on us," said Bonnie already thinking of the spells she'd love to use on the elder Salvatore.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Damon as he grabbed the bottle of bourbon.

"You guys said that you wanted to talk to us about magical society," asked Elena as she desperately tried to change the subject.

"Yes after our meeting with the Mikaelsons I realized that I probably know more about the magical community than you kids do since Sheila died before she could tell you everything," said Rudy.

"I've gone through all of Grams grimoires and I haven't found anything on the magical community," said Bonnie to her father. After the meeting she'd been so curious that she'd torn her Grams' home apart to find something but she didn't find anything that gave her any answers, just more questions.

"That's because most of the time magical children are raised in the society so they pick everything up as they go along. After everything that happened with your mother your Grams and I agreed to wait until you were at least 16 before telling you about your heritage. I have a few books I can give you that have the basics but to really learn how to navigate the society you'll need to contact your mother or cousins – maybe get a mentor."

Bonnie was a little flabbergasted, she hated being reminded about how much she didn't know about her heritage and people because her family decided to hide everything from her because of her mother.

"Ok Mr Hopkins what can you tell us – even the very basics is more than we know now," said Caroline to get the attention off Bonnie. She knew how upset the Bennett witch still was over her ignorance.

"The one thing you kids should remember is that all stories have a core of truth to them. Most of the magical creatures of legend do exist or did exist once upon a time. Goblins, dragons, mermaids, unicorns, centaurs and more are all real."

"But Mr Hopkins if all of them are real how come no one knows about it – I mean they're not like vampires that can blend in. How can you keep dragons a secret?" asked Jeremy.

"Because there are teams of witches and wizards all around the world whose job is to maintain the statue of secrecy using glamours and memory charms."

"What's the statue of secrecy Dad?"

"Basically, exactly what it sounds like hun. It's the law that the existence of magic remains a secret from normal people. From what your mother told me most magical creatures either live on reservations or so deep in the wild that no one can find them without magic. The people who are part of the squads are devoted to keeping the secret and if anything happens to reveal magic, they're there in flash with memory charms to make it all go away," said Rudy. "Magical society will do anything to prevent a restart of the witch trials – apparently the loss of life both magical and not, was more catastrophic than the history books tell us."

"If there's witches going around erasing memories of those who expose the supernatural world then why haven't I seen any of them?" asked Damon. He was skeptical of the entire situation and didn't believe Rudy at all.

"You probably have, you just didn't know it and they may have thought you were nonmagical and erased your memories as well," said Rudy. He did not like the elder Salvatore because it was obvious that the vampire saw Bonnie as a magic eight ball – something you shake in order to get a solution to the problem.

"Something you really need to know about Bonnie is that there are differnt types of witches."

"Wait what do you mean there's more than one type of witch Dad?"

"There's the type of witch you are which is called a nature witch – you draw power from nature or the spirits or other things to fuel your spells. Then there are wizards – they have a magical core and channel their magic through wands or staffs. They're spells are more diverse than yours and they use magic for literally everything."

"What do you mean by that Mr Hopkins?" asked Caroline. She was fascinated by the fact that there was more than one type of witch.

"An example is if there were dirty dishes – they would use a spell to clean them or if you want to pack a suitcase, they would wave their wand and it'll be packed. As a society they're very anti-technology because tech seems to short circuit around very magic heavy areas so they don't even bother using it. They're also they ones who have squads of people going around erasing memories to make sure the supernatural world isn't exposed. They also run all the reservations for magical creatures and magic only towns and shopping centers."

"Wait there's magic only areas?" asked Elena. She was happy to find out that there was truly more to magic than what she's experienced in Mystic Falls. In the doppelganger's experience magic is generally used for casting curses and then trying to break that curse or something along that line."

"Yes the entrances are enchanted so that they're invisible to anyone who doesn't have magic or doesn't know where it is. The closest one is in Richmond – I'll take you kids there on my next day off if you'd like."

"OMG that sounds amazing Mr Hopkins," said an excited Caroline. "It'll be so cool to go somewhere where we're considered normal."

"Are you sure it's safe to take the kids there Rudy?" asked Liz. The teenagers had forgotten that the other guardians were even in the room.

"We can all go together if you'd like Liz."

"Honestly that sounds like a good idea to me," said Jenna. "I'd rather be there with you kids instead of finding out about the crazy things you hide from me out of some ridiculous need to protect me."

"Jenna I just don't want you to get hurt," said Elena making puppy eyes at her aunt.

"I understand your views Elena but I'm your guardian not the other way around," said Jenna with a steely tone. She was getting quite fed up with her niece. "Added to that fact you're under the assumption that I didn't know all about the supernatural before?"

"What?!" said Jeremy and Elena in shock.

"I'm a Sommers – a member of one of the founding families remember?" said Jenna snarkily. "If Stefan and Damon hadn't come back to Mystic Falls and caused all this trouble, I would have told you guys about the supernatural when you turned 18 just like everyone else in the family."

"Ok moving on," said Rudy as he cut off Jenna. The last thing he wanted was to get sidetracked by Gilbert family drama. "The thing you have to remember about wizards is that they are a very insular community and they generally have a bit of disdain for those without magic. Purebloods are usually very stuck up and if you can't prove that your magical heritage goes back centuries on both sides of the family then some of them will treat you as lesser. Not all of them are like that but imagine being someone who just moved here and then interacting with some of the snottier members of the Founder's council."

"Oh boy," said Jeremy. "But Bonnie would be ok right since her family's magical history goes back centuries."

"Maybe – it all depends on which pureblood you meet, but moving on," said Rudy. "Another type of witch are wiccans. They can do amazing things but their powers are at the same time very limited. The first is that they can't use their powers for personal gain – they have to use their powers to help people. Most of the good witches follow the Wiccan Rede: _An it harm none, do what ye will._ They're also the type of witch that are watched over by whitelighters."

"What's a whiteligher Dad?" asked Bonnie. "I've never seen anything like that in one of my grimoires."

"A whitelighter is someone who was once human you did extraordinary good in their life, like relief workers or doctors who carried people from the battlefield, ordinary people who go into burning buildings to save everyone, that go back even though they know the roof will collapse just to save just one more person. When they die they're offered a chance to become a guardian angel. They're usually assigned to a wiccan witch or a mortal who may become a whitelighter in the future so they stay on the right path."

"Why are they only assigned to wiccan witches?" asked Stefan. It was the question that was on everyone's mind especially Bonnie's. Considering all the dangerous things that have happened in the past couple of years a guardian angel would have been a wonderful thing.

"Because wiccan witches are usually in more danger than any other type of witch."

"How in the world are wiccans in more danger than any other witch Dad," asked Bonnie as she started to get angry.

"Wiccans are usually the ones who fight demons from the underworld Bonnie," said Rudy. "They need all the help they can get."

"Oh please now you're trying to tell me that demons are real," said Damon. He thought that Rudy was delusional and lying to make it seem that he knew more about the world than anyone else.

"I honestly don't care if you believe me or not Damon," said Rudy. "All I care about is making sure Bonnie and the others have all the information they need to navigate this world, but yes demons are real and very dangerous. Wiccans are usually given assignments by whitelighters to kill them and it's very dangerous to do so. Only the most powerful or the most cunning live through the first few years and they have to be very careful. If they're too successful waves of demons will go after them to kill them but if they don't do their jobs innocent people will suffer. That's why they usually don't go to the underworld and just hunt demons. Wiccans wait until demons causing trouble on the surface and then kill them. That's why they have powers other magicals don't – they need them to stay alive."

"Holy crap I though our lives were bad – can you imagine have to fight demons as well?" asked Caroline in shock. She could not imagine growing up knowing that your destiny is to fight the forces of darkness.

"The last type of magical you need to know about are warlocks. They're the bad guys among witches. Some are born warlocks and they're raised since birth to be evil like demons – they're the counterpart to witches. Witches can become warlocks by either going deep into dark magic or by killing a good witch and stealing their power," explained Rudy. "It's like falling from grace for an angel – it's choosing to do the wrong thing for power. What you need to worry about Bonnie is that another way to become a warlock is to marry one in a Dark Binding ceremony."

"Dad I can tell you right now I will not be marrying someone who's evil," said Bonnie. The very though was laughable to the Bennett witch.

"You don't have to be a willing participant Bonnie," said Rudy to Bonnie as her eyes widened in shock. "All you have to do is be kidnapped by a warlock and for a dark priestess to perform a Dark Binding ceremony. The evil will spread from the warlock to the witch turning them into a warlock despite their previous morality and for the conversion to be complete, the witch must kill an innocent person. The only way to save the witch is to kill the warlock before they kill an innocent."

Everyone in the room was shocked. They literally just sat there starring at Rudy.

"I'm not saying this to scare you Bonnie – I just want you to be careful. Most likely you won't meet any warlocks or demons. They usually stick to the big cities – more opportunity for them to cause evil."

"Right just another thing I'm going to have nightmares about," said Bonnie as she held Caroline's hand.

"Another thing you should know is that because warlocks are demonic creatures, they're immortal as well."

"And the good news keeps on coming," said Caroline with a strained laugh.

"Wait is that why vampire are classified as abominations by witches – because they're demonic?" asked Jeremy

"No vampires are abominations because they're created by a witch who went against the laws of nature – they may be unnatural but they're not evil by nature. Demons and warlocks on the other hand are not born morally neutral – they're beings who are literally born evil. Vampires are only demonic if they chose to get involved in the underworld but most don't," said Rudy. "They may be immoral but even vampires have lines they won't cross and most don't have anything to do with demons and the underworld. Rumor has it that the Originals hunt down and kill any vampire who's stupid enough to make a bargain with a demon or warlock."

"Well at least we know that there's magic so dark even and Original won't touch it."

"OK how do you protect yourself from demons and warlocks?" asked Jenna. This was not how she thought that this conversation would go.

"Under most circumstances you can't," said Rudy. "They're very hard to kill and you need a wiccan to create a vanquishing potion. Though Sheila did tell me if there isn't a wiccan in the area usually beheading will work."

"Well that's something," said Elena in shock.

"Not to say that there aren't dark witches and wizards – warlocks are just those whose powers are more demonic in nature."

 **Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I read each and every review and thank you all so much for your support – it really helped to get me past my writer's block and I'm really sorry it took so long to update. It took me a while to carve out some time to write.**

 **Review and tell me what you think but please no flames**


End file.
